NCT School
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Sejak kapan mangsa dan pemangsa bisa hidup damai bersama? Vampire dan manusia? Itu sama saja mengantarkan nyawa! "Aku mau pergi dari sini!" Warn! YAOI/AU/Typo(s)/OOC(s). RnR?
1. New Life, Another World

**NCT SCHOOL**

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)_

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 _New Life, Another World._

* * *

.

 **B** erjalan sendirian di tempat ini bukanlah menjadi pilihan yang paling baik yang akan ia pilih. Jujur, ia akan lebih memilih terkurung di kamarnya tanpa makanan selama seminggu jika dibanding mesti berada di sini. Sendirian. Tepat tengah malam seperti saat ini.

Meski tempat ini mewah dengan segala ornamen Kuno tapi artistik di tiap sudut—yang membuatnya merasa di berabad-abad sebelum teknologi ditemukan. Dia, orang ini, bisa merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari gedung berlabel sekolah ini. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak, tapi kakinya terus melangkah. Dinding sepanjang koridor ini dipenuhi potret-potret bangsawan, yang entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, mengawasi tiap langkahnya dengan mata tajam mereka. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, ia seperti berhalusinasi melihat mereka mendelik marah padanya. Menyeramkan.

 _Itu hanya potret... Itu hanya potret..._

 _Tenang... Tenang..._

Merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali bagai mantra dalam hati, ia berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya tak menentu. Melangkah terus dengan kecepatan tak biasa di atas karpet merah yang tergelar di sepanjang lantai koridor itu.

Ia memang sudah merasa aneh dengan tempat ini sejak awal. Saat ia pertama kali melihatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Tempat berlabel 'sekolah' ini lebih mirip—dan pantas disebut—kastil tua. Yang membuatnya langsung teringat salah satu cerita tentang penyihir dan hal lain semacam itu. Kastil tinggi bercat kusam dengan gerbang menjulang—apalagi dilatarbelakangi langit malam yang tertutupi awan mendung saat ia melihatnya tadi—sama sekali tak mencerminkan kata 'sekolah' itu sendiri.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke tempat ini, ia sempat meminta orangtuanya untuk menghentikan niat mereka menyekolahkannya di tempat ini lewat telepon, namun tentu saja sama sekali tak mereka dengar. Ia yakin, dan tahu betul, alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena semuanya telah diurus; mulai dari biaya, seragam, buku-buku dan sebagainya. Jadi tak mungkin untuknya meminta pindah ke sekolah lain begitu saja.

Aneh. Diantara banyaknya sekolah kenapa orang tuanya memilih sekolah menyeramkan ini? 'Mereka pasti sudah gila!' itulah yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia tak bisa menolak—ia masih terlalu takut pada kemarahan ayah dan omelan ibunya.

Lagipula, ia tak ingin jadi anak pembangkan. Tidak bisa.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagimana ia menjalani hidupnya ke depan. Karena ia akan bersekolah dan yang harus ia sesali berasrama di tempat ini selama satu setengah tahun ke depan. Apa jadinya dia? Sehari di sini saja sudah tak kerasaan apalagi dua ta—

 ** _Sreeeet_**

—apa itu?

Sosoknya berbalik cepat. Ia merasakan sesuatu berkelebat di belakangnya tadi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan koper saat sadar tidak ada orang di sana.

… _Hanya desing angin, mungkin?_

" _Halo_?" panggilnya. Tapi tak ada yang menyahutnya. Yang ia dengar hanyalah gaungan suaranya sendiri yang menggema di koridor itu. _Oke_. Perasaannya semakin tak enak. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri semua sekarang. Merasa memang tak ada siapa-siapa—setelah memastikan sekali lagi, akhirnya dia berniat melanjutkan jalannya saja. Berada di sini dengan keadaan begini lebih lama akan sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan psikisnya.

Ia pun berbalik.

"Hai."

" _WHOA_!"

—dan langsung tersentak mundur beberapa langkah hingga tersandung kopernya sendiri saat melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya. Menyapanya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan begitu santai.

Dan tiba-tiba!

 _Darimana datangnya orang ini?!_

Ia tak mendengar sesuatu seperti langkah kaki atau apapun di belakangnya tadi. Ia yakin. "S-siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada tercekat dan wajah pucat pasi karena perasaan takut. Terlalu kaget. Jantungnya masih berpacu—tapi orang itu malah terkekeh. _Memangnya apa yang lucu?_

" _Oh_ , _hyung_ pasti anak baru itu ya?" sepertinya pemuda itu nampak berfikir, mengingat-ngingat sesuatu yang agaknya dia lupakan, " _Ah_! Lee Taeyong?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada kegirangan sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

Sosok yang ditanya masih membeku—tapi mengangguk kecil sebagai respon, membuat sosok pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba datang itu kelihatan begitu girang. Entah mungkin karena tebakannya tepat. Atau mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain? Tak tahu.

"Oh… iya," sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil melempar senyum, senyum yang terlampau lebar. "Aku Mark, omong-omong," katanya lagi memperkenalkan dirinya.

Meski ragu Taeyong menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyunggingkan senyum balik, yang ia yakin akan terlihat begitu kikuk. Tubuhnya kembali merinding kala merasa begitu dingin saat tangannya menyentuh tangan pemuda itu, "Lee Taeyong," ujarnya, masih sedikit takut. Secepat kilat menarik tangannya lagi.

Demi apa. Ia seperti baru saja menyentuh es batu!

"Kenapa datang malam-malam begini?" tanya sosok Mark dengan alis mengerut tanda heran.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng tak tahu. "Ada kesalahan mungkin—entahlah. Aku datang sendiri ke sini dan mencari alamat yang diberikan ayah dan ibuku tapi aku tak menemukannya setelah seharian mencari." Taeyong melirik sosok di depannya dan bisa dengan jelas melihatnya menyeringai seakan tahu sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. "Aku memutari kota ini sampai dua belas kali—kupikir. Tapi aku tak menemukan kastil ini. Dan saat aku menelpon ayahku dan mengatakannya, ia tak percaya."

Taeyong yakin. Ia bisa melihat seringai di wajah pemuda di depannya itu semakin lebar. Namun entahlah. Mungkin itu hanya senyuman lebar tapi dia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah seringai? Oh, salahkan penerangan koridor ini yang hanya memanfaatkan cahaya dari obor-obor tua yang tertempel di dinding.

"Lalu?" tanya Mark mengharapkan lanjutan cerita.

" _Yah_." balas Taeyong, merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri karena bisa bicara panjang lebar dan akrab begini dengan orang asing yang baru ia temui lima menit lalu. "Ayah memintaku mencarinya lagi. Meski tak yakin akhirnya kulakukan dan—"

" _Hyung_ menemukannya dan berada di sini denganku?" potong Mark cepat mengakhiri cerita. Taeyong mengangguk meng'iya'kan dan orang itu kembali tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Taeyong mulai mengamati dirinya. Pemuda ini

—putih pucat, bahkan mungkin mendekati albino meski Taeyong tak yakin (Ia belum pernah melihat orang Albino sebelumnya). Tubuhnya lebih pendek sedikit dari Taeyong, dan tak sekurus dirinya.

Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam yang terlihat elegan. Taeyong berfikir mungkin ini adalah seragam sekolah ini karena ia melihat sulaman 'NCT'—yang merupakan nama sekolah ini ada di bagian dada kirinya. Terpasang dengan bentuk artistik dan menawan menggunakan benang emas. Rambutnya tertutupi topi yang dibiarkan terbalik. Wajahnya tampan, ia akui dan ia juga memiliki senyum lebar yang manis.

"Terpesona padaku, Taeyong- _hyung_?" tanya Mark dengan geli, begitu tiba-tiba karena Taeyong langsung tersentak menjauh saat melihat wajah orang itu berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Taeyong mengerjap matanya lucu, "A-apa?" tanyanya teragagap saat sadar dengan pertanyaan barusan setelah diam sepersekian detik.

" _Hyung_ melihatku seakan-akan aku ini seorang artis," jelas Mark sambil tertawa.

Mengerti dengan maksud itu, mau tak mau Taeyong pun menunduk malu—membalas senyum tak enak setelah terlebih dahulu menggumamkan kata 'sorry' atas perlakuan tak sopannya tadi yang mengamati orang tanpa permisi seperti itu.

Taeyong merasa pengap dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepas syal yang melilit lehernya sedari tadi—musim gugur sepertinya akan datang membuat anginnya begitu dingin—lalu mengikatkan syalnya pada pegangan koper. Ia sempat melirik dan entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan; ia melihat sosok Mark tersentak dengan kegiatannya itu.

Taeyong mengamati sosok itu lagi, merasa khawatir saat melihatnya mulai gelisah dan wajah pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat, dia seperti kekurangan darah. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya mencoba mendekat. Tapi sosok itu malah mengangkat tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menjauh.

Taeyong mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres saat ia melihat kepalan tangan Mark yang mungkin saja bisa membuat kuku jarinya melukai tangannya sendiri—saking kuatnya kepalan tangan itu. Selain itu napasnya memburu cepat dan terputus putus.

Dari wajahnya Taeyong langsung berfikir bahwa ia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Aku harus pergi—" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan mulut yang hampir terkatup sehingga sangat pelan dan bernada berat.

 _Wuuuuusssssh._

Taeyong menggigil saat merasakan angin dari belakang menerpa tubuhnya entah berasal dari mana dan ia juga bisa melihat kepalan tangan pemuda di depannya semakin menguat.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa?_

"Tap—"

"Berjalanlah terus mengikuti lorong ini lalu belok kanan," adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Mark, dengan nada yang tak jauh berbeda dengan tadi sebelum ia berjalan pergi melewati Taeyong yang terpaku karena sepertinya telinganya menangkap suara seperti gemeletuk gigi saat sosok itu melewatinya tadi.

 _Kenapa dia?_

Taeyong dilanda kebingungan luar biasa saat melihat perilaku pemuda itu. Apa dia berbuat kesalahan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung? Pikir Taeyong. Tepat saat ia berbalik beberapa detik kemudian untuk bertanya apa yang salah—napasnya seketika tercekat. Karena sosok yang beberapa detik lalu melewatinya tadi kini tak ada. Padahal lorong ini panjang dan belokan masih jauh dari sana, di depan sana. Tak mungkin ia bisa secepat itu.

 ** _DEG_**

Jantungnya berpacu tak normal dan buluk kuduknya berdiri lagi. Lalu, atensinya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu berwana hitam bersayap terbang rendah menjauhinya di koridor itu—tempat yang mungkin seharusnya Mark berada sekarang.

Taeyong benar-benar ketakutan, pikiran-pikiran buruk seakan memenuhi kapasitas otaknya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali dia berbalik cepat dan berlari mengambil langkah sambil menarik kopernya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Seakan baru saja melihat hantu. Atau memang hantu?

 _Apa itu tadi?_

.

* * *

 **L** orong ini begitu panjang—bagai tanpa akhir untuk Taeyong yang kini ketakutan dan ia menyesalinya. Ia melirik takut ke sekitarnya dengan ujung mata dan yang ia lihat hanyalah gerakan api di atas obor yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Napasnya memburu menghembuskan uap putih karena kelelahan tapi ketakuatan seakan memberinya kekuatan lebih untuk terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Dan ia bersyukur karena ujung lorong ini sudah ia lihat. Tepat di depan sana.

Ia berhenti, tepat di ujung lorong dengan dua belokan berbeda ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Pandangannya menatap dinding yang merupakan ujung lorong ini dengan takjub saat mendapati apa di depannya. "Ini…" gumamnya dengan nada tercekat, "…Pentagram."

Di dinding itu, terpahat sebuah gambar bintang terbalik di dalam sebuah lingkaran—seperti dibingkai oleh garis yang membentuk persegi dengan lingkaran lain di tiap ujung sisinya. Terlihat kusam dan berusia tua tapi tetap menawan dengan ukiran-ukiran antik dan simbol-simbol aneh yang membuatnya semakin artistik dan mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

Taeyong menangkap ada ukiran lain di bawah lambang besar itu. Sebuah tulisan yang lagi-lagi diukir begitu cantik di dinding—bagai ditulis dengan tinta emas. Sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi;

 _"Kemurnian, kesetiaan dan darah adalah segalanya."_

Oke. Taeyong merinding mendengarkan ucapannya sendiri. Kalimat itu sepertinya punya makna tersendiri tapi Taeyong tak ingin repot-repot memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi karena ia sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat segera. Jadi ia memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan memilih arah kanan—seperti apa yang dikatakan Mark.

 _Wuuuuuusssh._

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus meski kali ini terasa begitu berbeda. Angin sejuklah yang berhembus saat Taeyong mulai melangkah. Entah kenapa saat melewati koridor ini Taeyong merasa nyaman—tidak seperti koridor yang tadi ia lewati. _Auranya berbeda_ , ia pikir. Dan hal itu membuatnya agak santai sekarang, mengurangi sedikit ketakutannya yang sedari tadi meledak-ledak.

Di sepanjang koridor ini terdapat pintu-pintu dari kayu berwarna coklat tua dan papan-papan nomor di tiap pintu. Taeyong merogoh mantelnya dan mengambil Kunci yang diberikan ayahnya sebelum ia pergi; sebuah Kunci berwarna perak dengan gantungan kecil dan angka 213 tertera di atasnya.

"207. 208. 209—" Taeyong menyebutkan setiap angka di papan nomor tiap pintu sekedar menghindari dirinya mendengar suara-suara aneh yang tak diinginkan sambil berjalan terus dengan menyeret koper hingga akhirnya, "213!" Taeyong―tanpa sadar―menjerit kesenangan saat menemukan kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera berbaring di ranjang dan menyambut alam mimpi. Seharian dikelilingi hal aneh dan menakutkan cukup membuatnya kelelahan. Apalagi setelah berlari seperti tadi.

Dengan cepat ia memasukan kunci ke lubang angin dan memutarnya hingga terdengar buka ' _klek_ ' pelan. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, melangkah masuk dan tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu.

Taeyong mendongak untuk menatap ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya mulai sekarang begitu berbalik. Dan "Wow." adalah kata pertama yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Ruangan ini begitu luas. Ada empat ranjang dibuat berhadapan—dua-dua. Ia juga melihat dua meja nakas diapit oleh dua ranjang itu dan masing-masing meja belajar di sisi lain ranjang. Selain itu, terdapat lemari besar dengan empat pintu di pojok kiri, sementara satu pintu ada di sebrangnya dengan sebuah keset di depan pintu—sepertinya itu pintu kamar mandi.

Taeyong melangkah masuk lebih jauh masih tak mengeluarkan suara—melihat teman sekamarnya tertidur. Ia menatap salah satu ranjang dengan heran.

Ranjang ini dilengkapi kelambu!

Astaga. Abad berapakah sekarang?

Dia benar-benar merasa kembali ke masa berabad-abad yang lalu. Dia melihat kebawah kakinya dan ada karpet berudu berbentuk lingkaran yang begitu besar tengah ia injak. Semua perabotan di sini diukir dengan ukiran yang antik, unik, artistik dan sedikit aneh juga berlebihan menurut Taeyong.

Apakah pemilik sekolah ini tukang ukir? Lihat! Bahkan langit-langit pun diukir sedemikian rupa! Ia juga bisa melihat ukiran-ukiran lain di beberapa tempat di dinding.

"Hei."

Taeyong tersentak—sepertinya ia terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak sadar salah satu dari 'teman sekamar'nya itu terbangun dan menarik kelambu ranjangnya. Menatap ke arahnya.

"Ahhh… Sorry. Apa aku mengganggu?" kata Taeyong kikuk. Meski terlihat mengantuk orang ini tersenyum pada Taeyong dan itu membuat sosoknya langsung dicap ramah oleh Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau Taeyong ' _kan_? Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kukira kau akan datang besok," jelasnya mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri Taeyong, berdiri di hadapannya. "Kim Doyoung," katanya, mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah. Taeyong menerimanya dan menggumamkan namanya sebagai balasan.

Doyoung berjalan ke arah salah satu ranjang dan menarik kelambunya. Ranjang paling kanan di samping—meski agak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini ranjangmu, dan kau bisa memasukkan baju-bajumu di lemari itu." Doyoung menunjuk lemari berukuran cukup besar di pojok kiri ruangan, "Semua perabot dengan lebel namamu adalah milikmu," jelasnya lagi.

" _Thanks_."

Hansol tersenyum sebagai balasan, berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya yang bersebrangan dengan milik Taeyong. "Kau bisa membereskan bawaanmu. Tapi kalau kau lelah sebaiknya kau tidur dan besok kami akan membantumu membereskannya, _oke_?" ia menguap, "—Oh, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan tidak apa _kan_? _Good night_ , Taeyong."

Dan kelambu ranjang itupun diturunkan setelah Taeyong berujar 'ok' dan 'good night' sebagai balasan.

Setelah puas memandang, Taeyong memilih langsung tidur saat itu. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Biarlah barang bawaannya di bereskan besok. Setelah menganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu dengan piama. Sambil memeluk boneka beruang berukuran cukup besar miliknya, yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah, matanya mulai terpejam.

"Nite, _Bear._ " adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar menyambut mimpi.

.

* * *

 **M** ark melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa sambil terus berusaha mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung lengan—mengusap noda di sana. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia pergi meninggalkan kastil ini setelah ini bertemu dengan murid baru itu.

"Mark, kau kenapa?" adalah pertanyaan yang menyambutnya begitu ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan salah satu dari tiga orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu, yang saat itu tengah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ruangan ini bercahaya temaram dari perapian dan beberapa lilin menyala dan itu seakan tak membantu membuat kulit keempat pemuda itu untuk terlihat lebih 'manusiawi'.

Pucat. Hampir tak menunjukkan adanya aliran darah di bawah kulit mereka.

Tak ada ranjang berkelambu, meja belajar atau meja nakas di ruangan ini, hanya satu set sofa bergaya elegan dan beberapa bantal duduk berwarna merah. Seluruh ruangan luas ini dilapisi karpet, ada perapian yang menyala, lalu dua buah lemari berukuran sedang—yang satu pintunya terbuat dari kaca transparan dan berisi berpuluh-puluh botol wine atau _apapun_ itu—dan sebuah rak buku penuh buku tua berukuran besar di pojok kanan samping perapian.

"Mark?" tanya orang yang sama saat mengetahui Mark malah mendesis dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mark melepas jas seragamnya yang penuh noda darah dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah.

"Hei!" dan itu berhasil membuat protesan salah satu dari mereka karena jasnya itu tepat terjatuh di wajahnya. Ketiga pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap Mark—salah satu dari mereka memandang kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau baru membunuh manusia," tebak seseorang lain yang kini duduk nyaman di kursi duduk merah di salah satu pojok ruangan dengan sebuah buku terbuka di depannya. Meski ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada dingin, namun ia begitu tenang melanjutkan acara membacanya seakan tak terganggu.

Mark mendesis. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berburu seekor kambing dan— _yaks_ , aku tak suka itu," wajahnya terlihat kalau ia akan benar-benar muntah. Gumaman 'Baguslah' keluar dari orang yang tengah membaca buku sebagai respon. "Tapi aku hampir melakukannya kalau tak segera pergi tadi," jelas Mark memulai ceritanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang di lapisi karpet dan melanjutkan, "Aroma orang itu benar-benar menggiurkan," katanya dengan semangat. Sebenarnya mungkin hanya karena ia baru kali pertama mencium baunya.

Sosok yang pertama kali bertanya beranjak, sementara sosok yang sedari tadi diam mengerutkan kening dengan heran mendengar hal itu dan bertanya, "Siapa maksudmu?" dengan nada datar dan dingin. Masih setia dengan posisinya yang menyender ke sofa dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Tanpa melakukan hal apapun.

"Murid baru itu—Lee Taeyong."

Kali ini sepertinya sosok dengan buku itu benar-benar tertarik. Ia memang mendengar desas-desus tentang akan kedatangan murid baru beberapa hari lalu. Ia menutup buKunya dan menatap Mark penuh perhatian seakan menunggu kelanjutan cerita meski wajahnya masih datar dan tak berekspresi.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu sih?" Mark protes, sementara kedua makhluk lain hanya mendesah melihatnya pura-pura tak mengerti begitu.

"Ceritakan," sosok yang tadi beranjak kembali dengan wadah berisi air dan lap, mendudukkan diri di sisi Mark, "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya," terangnya lagi sambil mulai mengelap bekas-bekas darah yang mulai kering di wajah dan leher Mark dengan handuk basah.

"Oh," balas Mark mulai mengerti. "Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja melihatnya di koridor saat akan keluar kastil. Aku belum pernah melihatnya dan aku langsung beranggapan bahwa dia 'Taeyong' murid baru yang katanya akan bersekolah di sini," Mark memulai ceritanya, merasa risih juga dengan kegiatan sosok lain yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya. "Tidak usah, _hyung_." katanya, tapi tak didengarkan oleh sosok yang sebenarnya bernama Ji Hansol itu.

"Aku ingin menakutinya, dan aku berhasil karena saat ia berbalik dia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya," Mark tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Wajahnya lucu sekali saat ketakutan."

"Mark, diam!" protes Hansol karena kegiatannya terganggu dengan kelakuan Mark yang tertawa tak karuan.

Mark menghentikan tawanya dengan sebal sambil mencibir _hyung_ nya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya sosok yang masih memangku bukunya. Terdengar tak sabar. Tapi Mark tetap bungkam sampai Hansol selesai dengan kegiatannya dan pergi lagi membawa lap dan wadah berisi air yang kini berwarna kemerahan, agar tak usah mendapat omelan lagi.

"Lanjutkan," itu keluar dari sosok yang berada di sofa dengan nada memerintah.

"Ye… Pangeran Jaehyun," orang yang disebut pangeran Jaehyun itu memutar matanya bosan, sebelum kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama lanjutkan cerita Mark, "Aku bertanya padanya kenapa bisa sampai malam-malam begini, dan dia menjawab karena ia tak bisa menemukan kastil ini."

"Alasan klasik." pria dengan buku berkomentar. " Berapa kali ia mencari katanya?"

Mark menyeringai, "Ia bilang padaku dia telah mencari kastil ini sebanyak dua belas kali dan akhirnya menemukannya setelah sekali lagi mencari."

"Wow," adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Hansol saat mendengarnya, "Orang ini pasti sangat naif—"

"dan polos—" sambung Mark, seringainya semakin lebar.

"Atau bodoh." gumaman pria di sofa membuat seringai itu hilang sedetik, sebelum kembali lagi,

"Ini bahkan melebihi rekor sebelumnya!"

Jeno hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Jaehyun kembali terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sepertinya ada sebuah ketertarikan dalam diri keduanya dengan sosok murid baru ini.

"Satu-satunya alasan yang mungkin membuatnya menemukan kastil ini pastilah putus asa," komentar Mark lagi sambil tertawa tawa kesetanan.

"Sepertinya begitu—sifat buruknya pasti tak cukup untuk membuatnya bisa melihat kastil ini," Hansol bicara dengan wajah yang nampak tengah berfikir atau mungkin membayangkan sesuatu, "Manusia unik."

Hening…

"Aroma?" Semua mata beralih pada Jaehyun saat suara itu terdengar, "Apa maksudmu dengan aromanya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

Merasa seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, Mark langsung bangkit dan duduk kembali, "Aku memang masih bisa menahan aroma tubuhnya pada saat itu," katanya sambil mengingat-ngingat, "Tapi berbeda saat ia mulai melepas syalnya. Aromanya begitu menusuk langsung masuk ke indra penciumanku dan membuatku ingin sekali langsung menancapkan taringku di lehernya. Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya?" Mark mengangkat bahu, ragu dengan hipotesanya sendiri.

Semuanya terdiam melihat Mark yang tiba-tiba begitu serius, menanti kelanjutannya.

"Anehnya dia tak takut—dia malah terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bilang aku harus pergi dan saat itulah angin berhembus dan membuat aromanya semakin tertangkap jelas. Aku menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan di koridor lalu belok kanan—asrama White. Aku pergi setelah itu, cepat-cepat berubah menjadi kelelawar. Aku tahu dia berbalik dan begitu ketakutan saat itu, karena dia langsung berlari begitu cepat."

Jeno lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Dari cerita Mark- _hyung_ sepertinya anak baru ini tidak tahu jika sekolah ini bukan hanya untuk manusia."

Mark mengangkat bahu tapi menjawab, "Mungkin iya."

"Kita akan buktikan ceritamu besok," suara dingin Jaehyun terdengar setelah hening lama. Mark mengangguk saja, sementara rasa penasaran juga mulai muncul di benak Hansol.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya."

Mark langsung semangat lagi, "Dia tampan, ah, bukan—tapi _manis_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dan keheningan menyapa lagi. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, masih ada beberapa jam sebelum kelas di mulai. Jeno mulai membuka bukunya lagi sementara Mark dan Hansol mulai bermain catur di bawah. Jaehyun? Oh, dia masih betah di posisinya, setengah melamun.

 _Seperti apa sebenarnya 'Lee Taeyong' ini?_

.

* * *

 **T** idur malam yang benar-benar singkat untuk Taeyong. Rasanya baru sedetik tadi ia menyamankan dirinya di ranjang, bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal sambil memeluk bonekanya, tapi sekarang dia sudah terpaksa untuk mengakhirinya mimpinya dan bersiap-siap masuk kelas di hari pertamanya sekolah.

Meski terbangun dengan posisi terduduk di atas ranjang, jiwa Taeyong nampak masih mengawang-ngawang entah kemana dan bagaimana. Matanya terbuka sedetik lalu tertutup perlahan—tubuhnya mengerjap dan matanya terbuka lagi lalu tertutup perlahan lagi, terus seperti itu sejak ia di bangunkan salah satu teman sekamarnya—yang jika tidak salah bernama Kun.

" _Hoam_ …" Masih dengan posisi memeluk bonekanya, Taeyong menguap lebar-lebar sementara ketiga teman sekamarnya mungkin sekarang sedang mandi saat ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi. Ia ingin menyusul yang lainnya ke kamar mandi dan bersiap masuk kelas—tapi dirinya benar-benar masih mengantuk. Salahkan ia yang tak bisa menemukan kastil ini lebih awal sehingga membuatnya sampai tengah malam lewat. Padahal 'kan biasanya, sebelum pukul sembilan pun dirinya sudah terlelap di ranjangnya setelah menghabiskan segelas susu sebelum tidur buatan sang ibu.

Ah, mengingat itu membuatnya jadi rindu rumah. Ia rindu suara ocehan ibunya yang membangunkannya dan tepukan sang ayah di bahunya tiap pagi.

 _Padahal baru sehari…_

"Ah iya!" Taeyong langsung terlonjak begitu tiba-tiba dan tergesa mengambil kopernya. Ia membuka isinya dan merogoh mencari sebuah benda yang adalah ponsel miliknya, menemukannya dengan cepat. Ia langsung mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Itu atas permintaan mereka, menghubungi atau paling tidak mengirim pesan saat ia sampai—yang ia lupakan kemarin malam.

'Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat sejak semalam, tak perlu cemas. Ibu, ayah, aku rindu kalian,'

—kira-kira begitulah isi pesan itu. Ia segera mengklik 'send' tapi beberapa detik berikutnya ada laporan ' _failed_ '. Ia mencobanya lagi hingga tiga kali dan semua hasil hasilnya sama; _failed_.

Taeyong merengut heran sambil mencobanya terus dan terus. Alisnya mengerut heran. Kenapa tidak bi—

"Percuma saja kau menggunakan benda itu di sini," sahutan tiba-tiba dari arah pintu membuat Taeyong sedikit tersentak—diam-diam dalam hati berfikir kenapa semua orang di sini gemar sekali membuatnya kaget seperti itu. Taeyong melihat seseorang di sana, seorang pria atau mungkin wanita tomboy? Oh iya tak yakin. Karena wajahnya imut sekali.

"Lihat sinyalnya," sahut sosok itu lagi sambil berjalan menuju lemari, membuka salah satu pintu yang Taeyong bisa melihat nama 'Ten' tertempel di depan pintu itu.

Dengan segera Taeyong mengecek handphonenya, melihat sinyal—

"Tidak ada sinyal di sini?" tanya Taeyong keheranan. _Kenapa bisa?_

"Begitulah," sahut sosok itu lagi, pendek. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sehingga ia bisa sesantai itu. Berbeda dengan Taeyong. Dia sunggung terkejut. Tidak ada sinyal _handphone_ , berarti ia tidak bisa menghubungi orang tuanya, "Jangan bilang tidak ada TV? Radio? Internet?" tanyanya lagi, berharap mendapat jawaban yang merupakan sebuah gelengan.

Tapi pria ini malah mengangguk—menghapus harapannya, "Alat seperti itu tak bisa digunakan di sini," tanyanya dengan nada datar dan ekspresi aneh menatap wajah Taeyong, memandangnya seakan-akan dia adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang langka.

Oke. Pria ini memang imut dan manis tapi benar-benar menyebalkan dan Taeyong ingin melemparinya dengan sepatu—yang tentu saja tak ia lakukan. "Aku hanya bertanya." Taeyong kesal.

"Dan aku hanya menjawab," balas Ten lagi. Dia melirik Taeyong, dan senyum sinisnya kembali diperlihatkan. "Kau belum bersiap? Dasar pemalas," sindirnya.

 _Taeyong ingin menangis sekarang!_

Bukan. Bukan karena tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Ten. Ia ingin menangis karena ia tak bisa menghubungi orang tuanya sekarang. Tak ada sinyal di sini!

"Ayah... Ibu…" gumam Taeyong begitu pelan sambil memeluk bonekanya erat. Ia begitu merindukan mereka—dan mengetahui fakta ia tak bisa menghubungi mereka membuatnya sedih.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap, sarapan akan mulai lima menit lagi," ujar Ten yang telah siap dengan seragamnya. Kini berusaha merapikan rambutnya sambil bercermin.

Taeyong meliriknya, mengamatinya—mengamati seragamnya, "Kenapa seragamnya warna putih? Kukira hitam," ucapnya refleks. Ia teringat pakaian Mark kemarin malam. Modelnya sih sama dengan yang ia lihat dipakai Mark semalam, dengan sulaman huruf 'NCT' berukir artistik dengan benang emas di bagian dada kiri—tapi warnanya putih, bukan hitam.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sekolah ini punya dua seragam?" tanya Ten yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Cukup kaget.

Taeyong menyerhit. "Dua seragam? Maksudnya?" Taeyong benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua itu.

Apa mereka mengganti warna seragam mereka di hari tertentu? Atau bagaimana?

"Oh… rupanya kau tidak tahu," sahut Ten lagi, santai, "Doyoung belum memberitahumu?"

Beritahu apa mak—

"Astaga! Kau belum mandi?" Sosok Doyoung muncul di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan seragam lengkap yang sudah rapi, "Kukira aku sudah menyuruh Kun untuk membangunkanmu ta—"

"—Kulakukan kok." Sosok lain muncul, memotong. Ah, Kun, pemuda yang tadi membangunkannya.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Taeyong hanya senyum-senyum setengah meringis. Salahkan dia yang terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu dengan hal tak penting tadi. "Aku akan pergi mandi sekarang," katanya sambil menyimpan bonekanya, melangkah turun dari ranjang, menuju kamar mandi.

"Itulah yang harus kau lakukan dari tadi," Ten berkomentar dengan nada datar.

"Iya… Iya…" katanya sambil membuka knop pintu dan menutup pintunya lagi setelah melangkah masuk. Satu kata;

"Wow."

Ia kembali dibuat tercengang dengan kamar mandi ini. Ini sangat bersih dan artistik—ia sampai bosan mengatakan kata yang satu ini. Di ruangan ini ada empat bilik dengan papan nama di masing-masing pintu. Di depan bilik masing-masing terdapat sebuah westafel dengan cermin besar menempel di dinding.

Belum sempat berlama-lama menikmati kemewahan kamar mandi ini suara Doyoung kembali terdengar dari luar, "Taeyong! Mandi! Jangan bengong!"

 _Uh_. Kenapa Doyoung tahu dia sedang terbengong? Apa dia juga punya pengalaman dengan ini sebelumnya? Sepertinya begitu…

"Taeyong!"

"Iya!"

Dan Taeyong langsung memilih masuk ke bilik berpapan nama 'Taeyong' karena tak ingin mendapat lebih banyak teriakan lagi. Lama-lama ia bisa menganggap Doyoung sebagai ibunya. Mereka sama—setidaknya dalam urusan menyurhnya ini itu.

.

* * *

 **P** emandangan yang langka, empat orang sekaligus murid Black datang ke Cafetarian yang biasanya tak menjadi salah satu dari _list_ tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari pintu—tentu saja dengan pandangan aneh dan berbeda-beda dari murid-murid dengan pakaian White yang tengah sarapan di sana.

"Sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat kita menunggu di sini, _hyung_ ," Jeno bersuara setelah sekian lama diam, merasa risih dengan semua pandangan yang mengarah padanya—pada mereka. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang memandang jijik atau takut dan ekspresi lainnya. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang berbisik secara terang-terangan dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Benar-benar membuat risih.

Lain Jeno, lain dengan yang lain. Tak ada yang menyahut ucapannya. Mark malah menebar senyum lebar ke mana-mana. Jaehyun diam bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan di saku, sementara Hansol berdiri tak jauh dari Jaehyun, tidur—tentu saja hanya menutup matanya—sambil berdiri.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Diamlah, Jeno." Suara itu mau tak mau membuat Jeno diam seketika. Itu suara Jaehyun, dan apa yang ia katakan harus selalu dipenuhi. Selalu seperti itu. Jeno mendesis.

Hening…

" _Cepatlah kalian! Kita sudah kehabisan sepuluh menit waktu sarapan!"_

Mereka datang…

Jaehyun yang pertama bereaksi. Tubuhnya yang tadi menyender ke dinding sekarang berdiri tegak.

Aroma itu… aroma yang dikatakan Mark itu… bisa mereka rasakan dari sini. Hansol dan Mark berpandangan—sama-sama mulai bernafas cepat. Jeno mengepalkan tangannya kuat, sementara Jaehyun tanpa mulai menancapkan kuku jarinya di dinding dengan sebelah tangannya.

" _Tenanglah, Ten. Makanan itu takkan lari."_

Mendekat… Semakin dekat…

" _Apapun katamu, Kun!"_

Keempatnya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Semakin merasakan sesuatu dalam aliran darah mereka memberontak—ingin lepas keluar.

"Cepat kalian ini, lambat seka—"

Langkah cepat Ten langsung terhenti saat ia melihat keempat orang yang sama sekali tak dia harapkan berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, terlihat menunggui seseorang dengan ekspresi aneh mereka. Dia mendesis mengerikan dan menatap mereka garang seakan mereka ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya yang paling berbahaya.

Kun, Doyoung dan Taeyong pun seketika berhenti saat melihat Ten yang seakan membeku—padahal tadi sangat semangat begitu masuk cafetarian. Wajah mereka terlihat bingung untuk sepersekian detik sebelum menatap ke empat orang yang tak seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Kun dan Doyoung langsung mengerti, mereka mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan rahang mengeras. Sementara itu Taeyong semakin bingung dengan semua situasi ini, tapi ia masih berani menyapa Mark sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hai, Mark."

Tak ada sahutan—hanya lirikan tajam dari Ten dan Kun yang ia dapat, membuatnya merinding. Ada apa ini?

Doyoung maju, berdiri di depan Ten yang terlihat membuang mukanya dengan perasaan muak, "Ada kepentingan apa hingga para Black ini sudi datang kemari?" nadanya terdengar ramah dan ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, tapi Taeyong bisa melihat tatapannya begitu tajam dan mengerikan. _Apa ini Doyoung?_

"Well, kami hanya berkunjung."

Perhatian Taeyong beralih ke orang berpakaian hitam yang menjawab dengan begitu tenang, meski begitu dia bisa merasakan kalau pria di depannya itu sama sekali tak sedang dalam keadaan tenang. Taeyong merasa seseorang menatapnya tajam, salah satu dari mereka. Ia merinding lagi.

"Berhenti membual!" Ten mulai hilang kesabaran, wajahnya begitu merah saat ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada tinggi. Kun mencengkram tangannya mencegah melakukan hal bodoh, sementara ia membisikkan kata 'Tenanglah' ke telinga Ten yang tetap tampak tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Begitu?" Doyoung kembali membuka suaranya, "Cepatlah pergi kalau kalian sudah selesai, kalau begitu." dan ia melengos menuju salah satu meja yang masih kosong, diikuti Ten yang dengan kasar menepis tangan Kun yang sedari tadi mencoba mencegahnya, menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan Kun yang mengikuti di belakangnya—tanpa berekspresi.

Sementara itu, Taeyong masih terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia masih terbengong tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini—membingungkan!

Baru saja ia akan bertanya tapi, "Ma—"

Dia tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya di dorong membentur dinding dengan cepat dan begitu keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan sambil menutup matanya menahan sakit tiba-tiba. Ia kesusahan bernafas dan saat membuka matanya ia sadar seseorang tengah memegangi—mencekik—lehernya dengan begitu kuat.

Alarm bahaya berdenging di kepalanya!

 _Siapa orang ini?!_

"Jaehyun- _hyung_!" Jeno sontak berteriak. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata terlonjak tak percaya dengan kejadian itu. Mendengar suara benturan begitu keras dan suara rintihan kesakitan. Mereka semua tercekat.

"Taeyong!" begitupun Ten, Doyoung dan Kun yang kini berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah pucat pasi, memandang horror.

 _Mereka kira Taeyong mengikuti mereka tadi!_

"T-tolong… Sia-papun tolong a-ku… khhh!" Taeyong menjerit, meronta sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghentikan cekikan di lehernya menggunakan tangannya. Rasanya percuma, tangannya terasa kebas dan gemetaran. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Aura semakin tegang. Mereka semua shock. Pucat pasi.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_! Hentikan!" Jenolah satu-satunya orang yang berniat menghentikan sosok mengerikan Jaehyun yang menggila, ia mencoba dan yang ia dapat hanyalah dorongan berkekuatan besar yang membuatnya menabrak beberapa meja.

"KYAAAA!" teriak beberapa gadis saat melihat Jeno terdorong ke meja mereka.

"St…o-p!" Taeyong berfikir napasnya benar-benar akan segera habis, ia bisa merasakan air matanya meleleh begitu saja dari matanya. Ia kesusahan bernafas. Paru-parunya menjerit. Kepalanya pening, dan pandangannya mulai buram.

"P-lea…se…" itulah usaha terakhirnya. Pandangannya mulai menghitam, kepalanya serasa akan meledak meminta oksigen!

Mata Jaehyun menatap mata hitam yang kini mengeluarkan air mata, dan entah kenapa—cekikkannya mengendur perlahan dan terlepas sepenuhnya membuat tubuh lemah Taeyong terduduk di lantai bersandar di lantai. Taeyong seperti mendapat hidupnya kembali, ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit. Bernapas cepat, wajahnya merah.

Sosok Jaehyun berjalan mundur dengan terhuyung—berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tampak kepayahan bernafas sama sepertinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya yang sedari tertunduk kini terangkat. Dan dengan jelas Taeyong bisa melihat matanya yang semerah darah dan—

— _taring._

 ** _DEG!_**

Alarm bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi semakin keras. Darahnya terpompa begitu cepat. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Hentikan dia! Hentikan dia!"

 _LARI TAEYONG! LARI!_ —jerit pikirannya.

Tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

Taeyong yang masih dalam ketakutan merasakan tubuhnya terdorong lagi ke arah dinding dengan begitu keras—lebih keras dari yang pertama. " _Ah_!" Begitu menyakitinya hingga membuatnya menutup mata erat sambil menggigit bibir. Ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya berderik.

Taeyong membuka matanya dan merasakan ketakutan berkali-kali lipat lebih besar saat wajah Jaehyun berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas… _sepasang mata merah darah itu_ — begitu mengerikan. Tatapannya kosong, begitu liar bagai binatang buas.

Lalu taring, taring yang ia perlihatkan semakin menambah ketakutannya.

Taeyong merasakan lututnya lemas, bahkan mungkin takkan bisa menopang tubuhnya jikalau bahunya tak di dorong ke dinding.

"Mark- _hyung_! Hentikan Jaehyun- _hyung_!" Jeno berteriak panik setelah bangkit dari tempatnya—beberapa pecahan dari piring pecah menancap di bagian atas tangan kirinya. Mark berusaha menghentikan Jaehyun, tapi ini sulit karena sesuatu dalam pikirannya menjerit menyuruhnya melakukan hal lain.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ berhenti!"

Namun hasilnya sama saat Jeno mencoba—tubuhnya terlempar ke atas langit-langit dan mendarat di lantai dengan kekuatan besar. Membuat retakan di lantai itu.

"Taeyong…" Ten hendak melangkah maju, tapi tangan Doyoung menghalanginya. Ten menatapnya tapi yang ia lihat hanya Doyoung yang menatap kosong dengan ekspresi khawatir, menggeleng pelan dengan wajah pucat.

Jeno mencoba lagi dan yang dia dapatkan hanyalah dorongan yang lebih kuat bahkan sebelum ia bisa menyentuh sosok itu.

Jaehyun membauinya di leher, Taeyong tahu itu. Dan itulah yang paling ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi saat ini. Karena melihat situasi seperti ini sepertinya ia tahu makhluk apakah sebenarnya sosok di depannya itu. Degup jantungnya berpacu dalam kecepatan tak normal, benar-benar cepat sehingga ia berfikir mungkin jantungnya akan meloncat keluar. Setiap senti tubuhnya merasakan ketakutan, bergetar—ketakutan itu mengalir bersama aliran darahnya.

Ia menutup mata, dengan air mata yang masih meleleh. Semakin deras.

 _Takut…_

 _Takut…_

 _Takut…_

 _Ayah, Ibu…_

Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ini adalah lelucon. Hanya lelucon. Tapi ia tahu itu semua tak mungkin hanya sebuah lelucon. Ini semua terlalu nyata dan mengerikan untuk sekedar menjadi lelucon bagi si murid baru.

"Hmm…" Ia merasakan hembusan nafas itu, berhembus dingin di sekitar lehernya.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan ia bisa merasakan kulit lehernya robek—

 ** _BRUGH!_**

—bersamaan dengan hilangnya topangannya.

Ia terjatuh, memegangi lehernya dan mendapati beberapa tetes darah di sana, terusap di tangannya yang sekarang bernoda darah. Darah itu tak seberapa banyak, tapi cukup membuat sosok Jeno dan Mark meraung—memunculkan taring mereka dan merusak beberapa barang di sekitar mereka, sebelum—

 _POFF!_

berubah menjadi kelelawar dan pergi. Diikuti satu sosok lagi, Hansol.

"APA-APAAN KAU, JAEHYUN!"

Pandangan semua orang beralih termasuk Taeyong, ia bisa melihat sosok Jaehyun itu terbaring dengan sosok lain yang menduduki tubuh dan menahan lengannya. Meski begitu tatapan tajam bak binatang buas milik Jaehyun masih menatap tajam Taeyong, darah Taeyong lebih tepatnya. Taeyong memeluk lututnya dengan gemetaran tubuh tak kendali—tapi pandangannya tak bisa berpaling. Terkunci pada sepasang mata merah itu. Pandangannya begitu kosong dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Degup jantungnya masih cepat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KENDALIKAN DIRIMU!" Pria di atas Jaehyun kembali berteriak, tapi Jaehyun semakin brutal, mencoba memberontak."SIAPAPUN BAWA ANAK ITU KELUAR!" Pria itu nampak kewalahan, ia terlempar beberapa meter dan berhasil mendapatkan Jaehyun lagi, mendorongnya ke dinding.

Doyoung dan Kun cepat bertindak. Mereka berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan membantunya berdiri. Tapi kaki Taeyong terlalu lemas dan gemetaran sehingga ia tak bisa berjalan. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dengan tangan memegang bekas luka kecil di lehernya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"CEPAT!"

 _GRAAP!_

Tubuh kecil yang bergetar ketakutan itu kini berada dalam dekapan Kun yang segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin diikuti Doyoung di belakangnya. "Tenanglah…" bisik Kun.

Tapi bayangan mata merah darah dan taring itu masih berada jelas di pikiran Taeyong. Membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menangis dan gemetaran hingga sosok itu tak terlihat.

Setelah mereka pergi, Jaehyun mulai tenang. Pria itu melepaskan pegangannya. Mata dan taringnya sudah hilang, yang tersisa kini hanya nafasnya yang memburu cepat. Matanya menyapu ke segala arah. Dan tatapan berbeda dari orang orang yang melihat dengan jelas kejadian itu dengan jelas ia lihat.

"Temui aku di kantor," itulah kata terakhir yang diberikan pria itu sebelum—

 _POFF!_

Berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang keluar.

Jaehyun bangkit, memasang wajah dinginnya dan berjalan pergi setelah merapihkan pakaiannya—seakan tak terjadi apapun. Meski kini, _pikirannya kalut_.

Ten yang masih berada di sana, mendesis tak suka sebelum pergi juga. Berlari dengan begitu cepat dengan perasaan khawatir meluap.

—o0o—

Taeyong memeluk lututnya dan duduk di ranjangnya dengan gemetaran yang belum bisa ia hilangkan. Pandangannya kosong, trauma dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. "A-apa itu… tadi?"

Doyoung dan Ten berpandangan dan tak ada yang buka suara.

"A-apa mereka v-vam…pire?" napasnya tercekat saat mengatakan kata terakhir. Gemetarannya semakin bertambah hebat dan tangisannya sama sekali belum berhenti, meski kini lukanya sudah dibersihkan dan di plester.

"Banyak yang tak kau ketahui Taeyong," Doyoung mulai bercerita, raut wajahnya tampak sangat menyesal, Ia begini karena ini tanggung jawabnya, "Seharusnya aku mengatakan semua ini lebih awal." Lanjutnya.

"A-apa?"

"Sekolah ini—"

"Sekolah ini bukan hanya untuk manusia," suara Ten memotong begitu saja, di datang dari arah pintu, masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Taeyong begitu juga, "Tapi untuk para Black itu juga—untuk ya… vampire."

 ** _DEG… DEG… DEG…_**

"Ini memang disengaja, pemilik sekolah atau kastil ini punya keinginan membuat manusia dan vampire hidup damai—benar-benar ide bodoh—makanya ia membuka sekolah ini untuk para vampire menjijikan itu melatih menahan nafsu mereka pada kita, darah kita—manusia," Ten terlihat benar-benar terlihat tak senang. Membicarakan ini seakan akan membuatnya muak.

"Jadi… semua murid berpakaian hitam itu benar... v-vampire?"

Ten mengangguk. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan pada Doyoung dan Kun yang juga mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa jiwanya melayang entah kemana bersamaan dengan ia yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut dan lipatan tangannya. Bagaimana bisa…

 _Ibu… Ayah…_

"Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya—penyerangan siswa Black, benar-benar mengerikan."

Taeyong sudah tak tahu siapa yang bicara, pikirannya kosong. Shock.

"Kurasa, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jaehyun? bukankah ia menjadi vampire yang selalu bisa menahan nafsunya terhadap darah manusia. Ia darah murni dan hampir semua darah murni mempunyai kelebihan itu."

Gemetaran di tubuh Taeyong semakin menjadi saat ia mendengar nama 'Jaehyun' disebut. Ia menutup matanya semakin rapat—

 _Cekikan..._

 _Mata merah..._

 _Taring..._

Semuanya kembali terbayang begitu jelas di benaknya membuatnya ketakutan. Ketakutan itu menjalari setiap senti tubuhnya seakan-akan bisa membuatnya mati saat itu juga. Membuat dadanya sesak dan kepalanya pening—

"AKU MAU PERGI DARI SINI!"

Ten, Kun dan Doyoung yang sedari tadi berbincang langsung terlonjak kaget, saat mendengar Taeyong menjerit histeris

"AKU MAU PULAAAAAAAANG!"

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.

* * *

 _MUAHAHAHA._

 _Aku putuskan buat REMAKE fanfic ini. Karena sungguh sayang sekali jika cerita lama yang sudah berdebu ini tak dilanjut. Waks._

 _Suka? Gasuka? Aneh? Jelek?_

 _DITUNGGU KOMENTARNYA_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _P.S.: No plagiat, yah. Jika ada yang merasa pernah membaca fanfic seperti ini tapi dengan cast berbeda (read: SUJU), itu emang saya kok yang buat. Ini memang remake dari account lama. Silahkan cek bio account lama yang baru saja diupdate._

 _Ppyong~_


	2. Something's Wrong

**NCT School**

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Something's Wrong**

* * *

 **R** uangan itu remang, dengan tak adanya ventilasi dan sumber cahaya lain kecuali perapian yang menyala. Di langit-langit ruangan itu memang tergantung sebuah lampu besar yang indah dan terlihat mewah, namun sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik ruangan.

Ruangan ini luas. Dibentuk memanjang dipenuhi perabotan berkelas dari kayu dengan ukiran antik. Sebagai contoh adalah sepasang meja-kursi di pojok kanan ruangan. Meja yang lebih pantas dikatakan meja kerja ini terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa buku terbuka dan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menemani almanak, beberapa figura foto dan telpon tua di atasnya.

Di ruangan itu juga ada satu set sofa, tepat menghadap perapian di pojok agak kiri ruangan, yang kini tengah diduduki oleh dua sosok yang berbincang. Ditemani cangkir teh tersaji di meja di depan mereka yang alih-alih berisi teh malah berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. _Darah_.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh?" tanya sosok itu pada sosok lain—yang lebih muda. Yang kini terduduk tepat di seberangnya. Ia mengangkat gagang cangkir itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau hampir membunuhnya." Ada nada kesal dan marah terselip di sana, meski diucapkan dengan dingin dan ditemani tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja," jawab sosok itu balas menatap tajam, "Aku tak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi," lanjutnya lagi sambil membuang muka, seakan enggan bertatapan lebih lama. Nadanya dingin, terkesan tak sopan. Dan wajahnya itu tak berekspresi—

Dan itulah yang membuat sosok yang lebih tua menjadi geram. "Jaehyun," desisnya berbahaya, memanggil nama sosok yang lebih muda itu. "Aku ini mentormu," katanya seakan mengingatkan.

"Ya. Benar," balas Jaehyun acuh tak acuh. Ia malah terlihat sibuk menatap potret setengah badan seorang bangsawan yang berada tepat di atas perapian. Potret dengan figura emas yang berukuran amat besar. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ke arah potret itu sebelum kembali berekspresi dingin menatap sang mentor. "U-know. Kau memang mentorku. Lalu apa?" tantangnya tak benar-benar terganggu dengan tatapan tajam mematikan yang mengarah padanya.

Ingin sekali U-know mencabik-cabik sosok itu atas perlakuan tak sopannya. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Akhirnya di hanya menghela napasnya pasrah dan mencoba bersabar. "Jaehyun dengar," Ia memulai, masih menatap sosok itu—tapi bukan dengan tatapan seperti tadi, melainan tatapan memohon. "Kau adalah pemimpin kaum Black 'kan? Kau dipilih karena kau dianggap sanggup. Kau harus memberikan contoh. Kau dengar?" tanyanya.

Jaehyun diam saja. Tentu saja ia dengar, tapi terlalu malas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengangguk atau berkata 'ya'. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan memandang foto-foto dan piagam berfigura yang tertempel di dinding. Atau sekedar menatap lemari kayu besar yang berada tepat di samping pintu. Apa saja.

Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini.

"Aku tak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi," ujar sang mentor dengan nada mengancam, kembali menyimpan cangkirnya yang kini isinya telah tandas ke meja. "Atau kau akan menerima hukumannya."

Hening lama menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin bertanya—" Jaehyun membuka suaranya setelah lama terdiam, masih setia dengan nada dinginnya yang terkesan angkuh. Sejujurnya sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang menganjal pikirannya sehingga membuatnya tak bisa fokus pada apapun. Dan sepertinya itu semakin meresahkannya sehingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berbicara lagi. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda padanya," lanjutnya dengan sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Dia siapa? Orang yang kau serang itu?" tanya sang mentor tertarik, ia belum pernah memiliki pembicaraan lain— _seperti ini_ —dengan Jaehyun sebelumnya.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apanya yang berbeda?" tanya sang mentor lagi, terdengar penasaran. Kali ini sambil bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah dengan santai ke arah rak buku berukuran besar yang menempel ke dinding di pojok kanan dekat pintu. Mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membaca-baca.

"Entahlah..." Jaehyun mendesah, "Ada sesuatu yang lain, yang tak kutahu apa, saat aku menatap matanya. Dan darahnya—benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berfikir jernih. Benar-benar tak seperti biasanya."

U-know bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Apa lagi?"

" _Huh_?"

U-know menatap Jaehyun lama. "Apa lagi yang kau rasakan darinya?" tanyanya.

Jaehyun terdiam berfikir. Apa lagi…

"Aku tak suka melihat air matanya," ujarnya refleks. Kala samar mengingat sosok itu ketika menangis. Ia menunduk.

 _Ini aneh…_

U-know tertawa. Jaehyun menatapnya garang. _Apa yang lucu?_ desisnya berbahaya dalam hati. Merasa tak senang.

"Kau yang lucu," jawab sang mentor, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Atau memang bisa? "Kau bertanya padaku harusnya kaulah yang lebih tahu," jelasnya dengan nada geli.

Jaehyun keheranan dan juga kesal. Ia menyesali dirinya yang seharusnya tak usah bertanya saja. Mendesis terakhir kali, ia lebih memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu, hendak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku belum mempersilahkanmu pergi."

Jaehyun yang kini berdiri diambang pintu yang terbuka berbalik, menatap tajam, "Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi dibanding harus mendengarmu menertawakanku lebih lama," desisnya. Ia benar-benar tak suka jika seseorang meremehkannya.

" _Oh_ , maafkan aku," sang mentor terlihat menyesal tapi senyumannya tak kunjung hilang. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil sebuah buku tak terlalu tebal dari rak, melemparkannya tepat ke arah Jaehyun yang ditangkap dengan baik olehnya, "Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Buku apa ini?" sahut Jaehyun keheranan dengan benda di tangannya. Sampulnya berwarna marun polos dan hanya ada tulisan 'Destiny' berukuran kecil di tengahnya.

U-know mengangkat bahu, "Cerita fiksi?"

Jaehyun mendengus lagi, sebelum benar-benar pergi menghilang dari balik pintu dengan membawa buku itu.

Senyuman belum hilang dari wajah U-know setelah kepergian Jaehyun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya, mendekati telepon tua di atas sana. Ia mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan memutar beberapa nomor. Menunggu beberapa lama hingga panggilannya tersambung.

"Halo?"

.

* * *

 **T** aeyong merasa dirinya telah dibohongi. Sesuatu dalam pikirannya berkata bahwa semua ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ibu dan Ayahnya takkan mungkin membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam tempat semengerikan ini, tanpa memberitahu apapun, tanpa tahu apapun, tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Aku mau pulang," ucapnya tanpa bosan entah pada siapa, mungkin hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menjejalkan kembali semua pakaiannya di dalam lemari ke dalam koper, tak peduli meski ia memasukkan secara asal-asalan. Ia mau pergi dari tempat menakutkan ini, itulah intinya. Secepatnya. Secepat mungkin.

"Taeyong..." ia bisa mendengar suara Doyoung yang berdiri tak jauh dari dia yang kini berusaha menjejalkan boneka beruangnya ke dalam koper. Nihil. Boneka itu terlalu besar untuk masuk ke dalam koper yang penuh dengan baju-bajunya yang tak tertata. Tapi ia terus berusaha, ia takkan meninggalkan boneka kesayangannya ini di tempat ini. Tidak. akan.

"Taeyong... Kau tak bisa melakukan ini."

 _Ia tak mau dengar. Ia tak mau dengar. Ia tak mau dengar._

Meski mereka melarangnya. Meski mereka bilang tak mungkin untuknya pergi sekarang karena alasan tak masuk akal. Meski mereka bilang ini-itu. Taeyong tak mau tahu. Ia ingin pulang. Ingin pergi. Semua firasatnya tentang sekolah ini benar, sejak awal di sudah bisa merasakan hal-hal aneh. Dan sekarang ia tahu kenapa. Dengan gelisah ia memeriksa semua barang-barangnya, memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, ia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk kembali ke sini karena hal itu.

"Kau hanya melakukan hal yang tak berguna," kali ini Ten yang bicara, bernada kesal melihat kelakuan kekanakkannya. Kun yang berada tepat di sebelahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Doyoung memandangnya khawatir, pandangannya mengingatkan Taeyong pada Ibunya saat melepas kepergiannya ke sekolah ini.

 _Kenapa ia tak sadar ada yang salah dengan tatapan itu saat ia pergi?_

"Aku mau pergi." Taeyong menarik kopernya setelah menurunkan kelambu ranjangnya, agak kesusahan saat melewati karpet berudu di tengah ruangan sambil menarik koper. Ia melewati Ten, Doyoung dan Kun begitu saja, menuju pintu.

Tangannya berada di knop saat ia berbalik dengan ekspresi sedih, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya," ia berujar singkat dan mengulum senyum yang dipaksakan, membungkuk sedikit. Ada rasa sedih hinggap dalam dirinya kala itu, ia ingin terus berada di sini bersama mereka. Tapi sesuatu dalam pikirannya terus berteriak kalau itu tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin bisa lebih lama tinggal di tempat ini, bersekolah dan belajar seperti biasanya—menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja sementara bahaya mengintai tepat di belakangnya. Kejadian tadi pagi cukup menjadi alasannya untuk pergi. Ia hampir mati—dan ia tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

Dengan perlahan ia mengamati ruangan ini sekali lagi untuk ia simpan dalam memorinya. Ruangan luas dengan empat kamar tidur berkelambu, meja nakas, meja belajar dan lemari empat pintu. Kamar mandi yang luar biasa, karpet berudu berbentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan, ukiran di langit-langit dan beberapa tempat di dinding. Dan teman-temannya—

Doyoung, orang yang begitu ramah dengan senyum manis dan gigi kelincinya, meski terkadang bawel seperti Ibunya. Ten, pria imut yang selalu sinis padanya. Kun, orang yang membagunkannya, menggendongnya dan membisikkan kata tenang di saat ia ketakutan. Mereka bertiga berdiri memandangnya sekarang.

Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu—

" _WHOAA_!"

Dan langsung jatuh terjungkal ke belakang saat melihat seseorang berada di sana. Seorang pria menjulang tinggi, berpakaian resmi yang elegan, menatapnya yang jatuh sambil tersenyum geli. "Halo, Taeyong," sapanya.

 _Siapa dia?_

" _Sir_." Doyoung bersuara dengan nada begitu senang. Doyoung mendekat ke arah Taeyong dan membantunya berdiri sebelum berkata lagi pada orang itu. "Akhirnya Anda datang, _Sir_."

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan sebelum melangkah masuk setelah Doyoung mempersilahkannya. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanyanya.

Kun dan Ten menjawab. "Kami baik-baik saja, _Sir_."

Siapa orang ini? Apakah dia salah satu guru di sini melihat panggilan ketiga teman sekamarnya itu padanya?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku, bukan?" tanya sosok itu padanya, masih melayangkan sebuah senyum menawan. Ia bersandar di salah satu tiang ranjang, memandang Taeyong yang berada mematung tak jauh dari pintu bersama Doyoung. "Aku Hero, mentormu," lanjutnya lagi.

Taeyong tak mengerti, ia bingung dengan semua hal ini. Ia benci kenapa selalu menjadi seseorang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Alisnya berkerut, "Mentor?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, orang bernama 'Hero' ini malah tertawa, ia memandang Doyoung dan dengan matanya menunjuk Taeyong, semacam isyarat untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia adalah mentor para murid White, Taeyong. Orang yang bertanggung jawab mengawasi kita di sini. Semacam―guru pembimbing," jelas Doyoung. Kun dan Ten hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Kau bisa meminta tolong atau bertanya tentang semua hal yang tak kau mengerti padanya." lanjutnya.

Taeyong diam sambil memandang mentornya itu, ia masih ragu tapi akhirnya buka suara juga. "Aku ingin pergi dari sini—"

"Taeyong," Ten menggeram, bosan dengan kalimat itu. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala dan sulit diberitahu.

"Aku mau pergi dari sini," ulangnya tanpa menghiraukan Ten.

Sang mentor memandangnya lekat. "Kenapa kau mau pergi?" tanyanya tak bermaksud apa-apa melainkan hanya ingin sekedar tahu. "Belum ada satu hari kau di sini. Kau baru datang kemarin," lanjutnya lagi, membuat Taeyong menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau di sini. Di sini ada—" napasnya seakan tercekat, "—vampire." jelasnya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan rasa takutnya kembali tumbuh saat bayangan sepasang mata merah dan taring itu kembali. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

Menatap anak didik itu Hero tak bisa berbuat lebih. "Aku mengerti," ujar sang mentor. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum tanda penyesalan sebelum berkata lagi. "Tapi kau tetap tak bisa pergi, Taeyong. _Sorry_."

Itu adalah kata yang sama yang diucapkan Doyoung, hal yang tak ingin didengarnya lagi. Tidak bisa pergi.

" _Kenapa_?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya bergetar, meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Doyoung sudah menjelaskan semuanya tapi ia tetap tak mau percaya.

"Karena kau terikat kontrak dengan kastil ini. Untukmu, sekitar satu setengah tahun lagi."

Taeyong tersenyum, senyum pahit. Senyum lelah. Ia merasa tiba-tiba tak punya tenaga. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, bersandar ke pintu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Gerbang kastil ini bisa mengetahui niat para muridnya, Taeyong. Ia takkan membiarkan siapapun keluar dari tempat ini sampai kontraknya habis. _Sorry_ …"

Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir, tanpa ia sadar. Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekarang, menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya yang membuatnya terjebak di tempat ini. Harusnya ia sadar—disuruh pindah sekolah di tengah tahun ajaran adalah sesuatu hal aneh jika tanpa alasan jelas. Harusnya ia sadar saat melihat wajah khawatir ibunya saat melepasnya pergi. Harusnya ia sadar, tapi ia… _tidak_.

"Taeyong," suara Doyoung kembali terdengar, dengan nada khawatirnya yang semakin mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu.

 _Ibu, Ayah... kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?_

Taeyong merasakan kepalanya pusing dan sekitarnya berputar. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. Dadanya sesak sekali. Ia menangis semakin keras sesaat sebelum semuanya gelap.

"Taeyong!"

.

* * *

 **J** aehyun berjalan di koridor dengan pikiran penuh, masih membawa buku yang diberikan mentornya tadi. Ia tak berniat masuk ke kelas setelah ini, lebih ingin berdiam diri di kamarnya sambil merenung. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku di tangannya. Ia membuat senyum kecil ke arah potret-potret yang terpajang di sepanjang koridor, sebagai penghormatan saat melewati mereka, yang—entah nyata atau tidak—dibalas senyuman juga oleh potret-potret itu.

Ia terpaku sejenak saat menatap pentagram di ujung koridor, sebelum mengambil arah kiri.

Sama seperti milik para White, di sepanjang koridor ini terdapat pintu-pintu kayu coklat berukir dengan papan nomor. Jaehyun terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di depan pintu berpapan nomor 111, kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

Nuansa gelap seketika menyambutnya karena perapian dimatikan, tapi ia tak peduli karena ia masih bisa dengan jelas melihat semuanya. Terimakasih pada penglihatannya yang benar-benar luar biasa.

Ia melangkah lebih jauh dan tersentak saat merasakan ada aura orang lain di sini, duduk di sofa, ia fikir. Dan tiba-tiba perapian itu menyala, membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap sekarang menjadi remang-remang.

"Johnny- _hyung_?" ujarnya sambil mendekat, memastikan bahwa sosok itu benar-benar 'Johnny' yang ia maksud. Sosok tampan dengan kulit pucat tersenyum setengah menyeringai padanya. Benar-benar Johnny. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jaehyun heran sambil menundukkan diri di sofa, di samping sosok itu setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan bukunya di meja.

Johnny terkekeh dan langsung memeluk sosok di sampingnya, "Tadi ada Jeno di sini. Tapi dia pergi bersama Jaemin tak lama sebelum kau datang." Jaehyun hanya ber'oh' ria saat mendengarnya, lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada Johnny yang sekarang mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang penyerangan itu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Johnny bertanya lagi, membuat orang di pelukannya mendesah berat. Jaehyun sangat tak suka membahas ini. _Ia bosan_. Dan setiap orang bertanya lagi tentang hal ini, pikirannya malah bertambah kacau.

"Entahlah. Terjadi begitu saja," jawab Jaehyun acuh tak acuh, tak ingin benar-benar menjawab karena ya, dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. "Jangan bicarakan itu," nadanya dingin tapi terdengar mengancam.

Johnny hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, terus mengelus rambut Jaehyun dengan sayang. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sudah sangat jarang. Karena dia sibuk, karena Jaehyun sibuk.

"Lihat Hansol?" tanya Johnny tak berapa lama setelah hening menyapa.

Jaehyun menggeleng. Memang ia tak lihat teman sekamarnya itu sejak tadi, terakhir kali saat mereka pergi bersama ke cafetarian sebelum ia pergi ke kantor U-know.

"Apa yang dikatakan mentor?"

Jaehyun memutar matanya bosan, kenapa topik ini tak pernah bisa dihindarinya, "Sesuatu tentang pengendalian diri, contoh dan sebagainya— _entah_ , aku tak mendengar semua racauannya."

Johnny hanya terkekeh. Sudah paham betul dengan sifat orang dalam pelukannya ini.

"Lebih baik kau cari Hansol- _hyung_ ," Jaehyun bangkit dari duduk nyaman bersandarnya. Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan datar, seperti biasa. "Tadi dia bertemu dengan Ten. Kau tahu sendiri dia," sahutnya lagi. Berlalu begitu saja sambil beranjak menuju lemari berpintu kaca, membukanya dan mengambil salah satu botol wine dari sana.

Johnny terdiam, agak tak yakin. Ia menatap Jaehyun.

"Apalagi? Kenapa diam?"

Johnny masih ragu, sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak tentang penyerangan tadi pada Jaehyun. Tapi dia kelihatan sekali tak berniat untuk membahasnya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, sana cari dia. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Menatap lekat untuk terakhir kali, akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus cerita lain kali, _oke_?"

Jaehyun mengangguk malas. Tak benar-benar berniat berjanji sebenarnya.

Johnny tersenyum sebelum pergi dan berkata, " _Bye_ , J."

" _Bye_."

Dan sosok itu benar-benar pergi.

Jaehyun benar-benar merasa jadi anak berumur lima tahun lagi. Kakaknya yang satu itu, benar-benar overprotektif.

.

* * *

 **S** uasana hening menyapa ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi jeritan histeris dan isak tangis. Taeyong, sosok itu sekarang tengah tertidur― _pingsan_ —di ranjangnya. Wajah pucat Taeyong dan bekas air mata di pipinya mau tak mau membuat Ten, Doyoung dan Kun khawatir. Meski baru bertemu dan saling mengenal, ada perasaan sayang dalam diri mereka pada sosok yang kini tengah terbaring itu. Mereka bertiga tahu, bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan diserang di hari pertama sekolah. Hampir mati, mengalami hal-hal mengerikan, menerima kenyataan yang sama sekali tak ia tahu-menahu.

Diantara mereka semua, Doyounglah yang paling merasa bersalah. Ia lalai. Harusnya ia memberitahu Taeyong semua yang harus ia tahu kemarin, sebelum kejadian itu—sehingga setidaknya ia bisa lebih berhati-hati, meski mungkin takkan merubah apapun. Ia juga yang seharusnya memastikan Taeyong mengikutinya dan bukannya berdiam diri sendirian di depan keempat Black itu, sehingga dia diserang.

Semua ini… salahnya.

Kun tak jauh berbeda, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya saat melihat Taeyong yang begitu takut dan gemetaran kala itu, saat di mana ia membawanya menjauhi tempat itu. Belum lagi saat melihat Taeyong mengamuk beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, meminta pulang.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," Ten buka suara, ia berdiri dan menarik kelambu menutup ranjang Taeyong, berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya yang kini terduduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet berudu dalam diam. "Kita tak tahu ini akan terjadi. Kita tak mengharapkannya," lanjutnya. Tapi meski begitu, Ten pun memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama tapi ia tak mau menunjukkannya karena itu malah akan membuat mereka semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau dengar dia tadi? Dia menangis dan bilang ingin pergi dari sini sambil menangis. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan," ujar Doyoung. Wajahnya murung karena masih menganggap semua kejadian ini merupakan keselahannya.

"Aku juga begitu saat pertama. _Kita semua begitu_. Terkejut. Tapi lihat sekarang, kita baik-baik saja. Aku tahu nanti dia juga akan terbiasa." Ten bicara lagi, mencoba meyakinkan Doyoung jika semua pikiran menyalahkan diri sendirinya atas kejadian itu sama sekali tak benar. Itu semua bukan salahnya.

"Tapi dia hampir mati!" Doyoung berkata lagi, sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya yang entah kenapa tak stabil. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas, "Dan kita tak melakukan apa-apa saat itu terjadi. Aku bahkan menghalangimu yang ingin menolongnya," lanjutnya.

Ten tersenyum getir mendengar itu. Ya, mereka memang tak melakukan apapun saat Taeyong di serang. Mereka diam—hanya menatap dengan pandangan terkejut tanpa berbuat apa-apa, "Kita takut," belanya. Meski sebagian hatinya membenarkan ucapan Doyoung. Tapi kalau saja Doyoung tak menahannya, mungkin ia sudah mendapat luka di sana-sini sekarang.

Hero memandang mereka tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tahu sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan." Kun bangkit dari duduknya, merasa sudah tak kuat mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ia sama menyesalnya dengan mereka berdua, dan kini penyesalan di hatinya semakin besar setelah mendengar percakapan itu. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan pergi, menyisakan Ten dan Doyoung juga sang mentor yang menjaga Taeyong.

"Ia ingin pulang dan itu tak bisa dilakukan," Doyoung berujar lagi sambil memandang ranjang di samping pintu kamar mandi, "Tak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini."

Ten mengangguk saja. Peraturannya memang dibuat seperti itu. Tak ada satupun yang bisa melepaskan diri mereka dengan kontrak kastil ini sebelum waktu mereka habis. Dan untuk Taeyong, itu masih saru setengah tahun lagi.

Ten menerawang, mencoba mengingat saat ia pertama kali datang ke kastil ini dan mengetahui semua kenyataan mengerikan di dalamnya. Ia begitu terkejut, apalagi saat tahu bahwa seseorang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini juga berada di sini. Ia berniat kabur pada malam hari, mengendap-ngendap ke luar kastil dengan semua barang bawaannya dan yang ia lakukan hanyalah berputar-putar mengelilingi halaman kastil sampai fajar menyingsing tanpa pernah menemui gerbangnya.

Barulah ia tahu keesokan harinya

—Ia tak bisa keluar dengan niat pergi dari kastil ini, yang berada dalam hatinya.

.

* * *

 **K** un berjalan di koridor sendiri dengan pikiran yang aneh. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Taeyong. Ia mau tak mau merasa iba juga dengan pemuda itu, dia tak tahu apa-apa dan sekarang terjebak di sini untuk satu setengah tahun ke depan. Melihatnya menangis seperti tadi mengingatkan ia akan adik perempuannya—Jiao. Yang sekarang berada di China sana. Betapa ia rindu adik kecilnya itu.

Memikirkan Jiao membuat perjalan Kun menuju cafetarian terasa begitu cepat meski harus melewati lorong panjang. Tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di depan pintunya yang terbuka lebar. Beberapa anak berada di sana, sedang menikmati hidangan yang tersaji—tak heran karena ini sudah hampir jam makan siang. Ia tahu karena ia melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding. Ini saatnya istirahat pertama.

Kun menatap ngeri bekas kejadian tadi pagi saat melangkah ke dalam. Masih ada. Bekas cakaran di dinding dan lantai retak. Ia menggeleng sebelum menuju pantry—mengantri bersama tiga atau empat siswa lainnya.

Matanya melihat ke sekeliling sambil menunggu antrian, cafetarian ini tak sepenuh saat sarapan tadi, mungkin karena cafetarian ini berada di lantai satu sedangkan kelas berada satu lantai di atasnya membuat kebayakan siswa malas berkunjung. Meja dan bangku-bangku panjang yang tersusun terlihat kosong, hanya terisi beberapa anak karena sebagian besar dari orang ini membawa makanannya ke luar, mungkin ke kelasnya.

 _Ah_ , ia jadi ingat. Kalau dipikir ia sudah tidak menghadiri dua kelas hari ini.

Siswa paling depan dan kedua dari depan sudah selesai—meninggalkan antrian. Tinggal satu orang lagi yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, Kun."

Kun menoleh saat merasa namanya terpanggil, seseorang yang sekarang berada tepat mengantri di belakangnya, "Yuta- _hyung_. Hei," balasnya saat mengenali siapa itu. Yuta, salah satu temannya. Yuta adalah seorang pemuda keturunan Jepang dengan senyumnya yang manis, dan tingkah yang agak sedikit _sembrono_. Ia juga suka menindik telinganya dan jago sepak bola.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di kelas selama dua pelajaran hari ini. Pasti gara-gara anak baru itu. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi penasaran. Rupanya dia salah satu siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian saat sarapan tadi.

Kun tersenyum tipis dan hendak menjawab tapi—

Sosok di depannya sudah keluar dari barisan dan sekarang saatnya untuk memesan. Ia memberikan isyarat untuk Yuta supaya menunggu dan kembali menatap pelayan cafetarian, meminta makanan untuk empat orang dan semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu untuk Taeyong.

Kun kembali menatap Yuta yang kini sibuk berbicara dengan orang lain di belakangnya, ia tersenyum lebar saat tahu siapa pria bertubuh kecil dan manis itu, "Hei, Winwin," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Kun- _ge_." Balas Winwin sambil tersenyum manis. Ah, dia memang manis dan dengan tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya tampak semakin manis. _Aish_ , Kun, berpikiran apa kau ini.

"Memesan makanan juga?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi yang langsung dibalas Winwin dengan anggukan. Keduanya saling menatap dan melayangkan senyum.

Yuta menatap mereka berdua bergantian dengan raut curiga, "Kenapa kalian saling senyam-senyum begitu?" tanyanya risih. Masalahnya ia berada di antara keduanya. Benar-benar posisi tak nyaman.

"Pesanan siap."

Tersentak sebentar, Kun kembali berbalik, ia melenguh saat tahu ada satu masalah lagi, "Bagaimana caraku membawa ini semua?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Di depannya ada tiga nampan—dan ia tak mungkin langsung membawa semua nampan ini. Masa ia harus bolak-balik? Itu akan melelahkan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Yuta bertanya dari arah belakang, tahu kesulitan yang dihadapi oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Ia maju dan mengambilkan satu nampan lalu menatap Winwin, "Win?" sahutnya. Winwin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum membawakan satu nampan tanpa kesusahan.

"Tapi kalian 'kan juga akan memesan?" tanya Kun merasa begitu tak enak.

" _It's Okay_. Kita masih kenyang dengan sarapan tadi. Sementara kalian, kupikir belum makan, benar?" balas Yuta sebelum berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan barisan dengan membuat isyarat supaya mereka berdua mengikutinya karena barisan semakin panjang dan arusnya terhambat karena mereka belum pergi.

" _Thanks_ ," ujar Kun sambil tersenyum sebelum menyusul keduanya dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor panjang sekarang. Kun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Winwin sementara Yuta memimpin di depan—begitu semangat entah karena apa. "Kau bisa memakan punyaku kalau kau mau," kata Kun pada Winwin, menawarkan. Ia masih merasa tak enak karena menganggunya yang akan memesan makanan sehingga tak jadi seperti ini. Mereka juga pasti lapar.

Winwin tersenyum manis sambil menunduk, ia menggeleng, " _Ani_ ," katanya.

Yuta yang berada di depan, risih mendengar mereka yang berbincang seperti itu, akhirnya ia berkomentar, "Lebih baik kalian makan berdua makanannya kalau begitu."

Kun tak menjawab. Ia tersenyum kikuk sambil berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja— terkesan salah tingkah. Sementara Winwin yang ada di sampingnya tertunduk.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam hening yang canggung.

"Lupakan kata-kataku, kalian ngobrolah lagi," sahut Yuta tba-tiba yang merasa ngeri dengan suasana sepi tanpa suara seperti ini.

Kun tertawa pelan sementara Winwin tersenyum.

Setelah mencapai ujung lorong mereka berbelok ke kanan. Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar 213, dan Yuta masuk terlebih dahulu seperti itu adalah kamar miliknya. Benar-benar seenaknya.

"Makanan dataaang," sahutnya sambil melangkah masuk diikuti Winwin dan Kun, yang dengan _gentle_ nya mempersilahkan Winwin masuk lebih dulu.

Ten mendesis saat mendengar suara ribut. Ia tidak suka keributan dan semua hal tentang itu, benar-benar tak sadar diri karena biasanya dialah yang memunculkan keributan itu dengan sikap sinisnya. "Kenapa Bakamoto bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya tak percaya saat Yuta datang ke arahnya menyodorkan nampan berisi dua piring makanan dan juice sambil tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Pesanan datang, _My Princess_ ," kata Yuta sambil berlutut, mengarahkan makanannya ke atas seperti memberikan sebuah perhiasan mahal saat hendak melamar.

Ten membuang muka, tapi mengambil satu piring dan gelas berisi _orange juice_. Yuta tersenyum senang karenanya dan dia langsung menghampiri Doyoung yang terduduk di atas karpet berudu, "Untukmu, Doyoung." yang diterima Doyoung tanpa banyak bicara.

Mereka duduk melingkar di karpet berudu di tengah ruangan. Ten, Doyoung dan Kun sedang makan sekarang. Sementara Winwin mendekati ranjang Taeyong dan menyimpan bubur dan susu di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangnya.

Winwin menatap khawatir wajah pucat itu dan memegang dahinya. Panas. Pasti demam. Winwin tahu bahwa sosok itu pasti terguncang hingga jadi seperti ini.

"Kau tak makan, Winwin?" Ten bertanya saat Winwin kembali bergabung dan duduk dengan mereka tepat di sebelah Kun, hanya diam dan memandang. Yuta tengah makan juga, karena tadi Kun meminta empat porsi yang mana diperuntukkan untuk Hero, yang rupanya sudah pamit pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka datang.

"Tidak usah," sahut Winwin sambil tersenyum tapi detik berikutnya terdengar suara geraman dari perut Winwin.

Semuanya tertawa, sementara Winwin terlihat benar-benar malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu, didominasi oleh suara Yuta, ia pikir.

" _Eh_?"

Winwin begitu kaget saat sendok berisi penuh makanan di sodorkan ke arahnya, membuat tawa seketika terhenti. Ia mendongak ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dan seketika merona merah semakin parah saat tahu itu adalah Kun—tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Tawa berganti siulan dan kata-kata godaan dari Yuta. Doyoung hanya senyam-senyum memandang mereka sambil melanjutkan makan, sementara Ten terlihat marah, bukan karena kejadian itu melainkan karena Yuta yang begitu ribut, menurutnya.

" Ayo buka mulutmu," Kun memintanya sambil menatap lembut matanya. Winwin membuka mulutnya dengan patuh.

Entah bagaimana, rasa senang membuncah dihatinya.

.

* * *

 **J** eno tersenyum menatap sosok manis di depannya, secepat kilat ia mengecup pipinya. Membuat pria manis yang lebih pendek darinya itu merona tak keruan. "Sampai nanti, _Baby_ ," sahutnya sambil menatap matanya lembut. Istirahat sudah habis, pria manis itu akan pergi ke kelasnya sekarang.

Jeno melebarkan senyumnya saat mendapat pelukan dari pria manis itu, "Jaemin sayang Jeno." Ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar lucu. Dan senyumnya yang menggemaskan.

 _Oh, aku juga begitu menyayangimu._

Jeno hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa balas berkata. Pria manis itu pergi—menaiki tangga setelah tersenyum sebelumnya. Benar-benar imut.

Jeno tak lagi merasakan sakitnya luka di lengan kanannya, yang tertancap pecahan piring saat berusaha menghentikan Jaehyun tadi pagi—memang lukanya akan sembuh dengan begitu cepat dan tak meninggalkan bekas—terimakasih pada kekuatan vampirenya—tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Vampire memang punya banyak keistimewan; imortal, regenerasi tubuh yang cepat—jika luka tak disebabkan benda yang terbuat dari perak atau tembaga, indra penciuman dan pembau yang benar-benar sensitif. Selain itu juga mereka bisa membaca pikiran dan bertelepati. _Bukankah itu keren?_

"Jaehyun- _hyung_!" Jeno begitu terkejut saat mendapati Jaehyun berada di kamar mereka, duduk di sofa dengan posisi andalannya, bersandar ke sandaran sofa dengan tangan terlipat, sambil membuka sebuah buku—mungkin ini satu-satunya yang aneh. Jaehyun tak pernah terlihat sedang membaca buku.

"Hei, Jeno." sapa Jaehyun saat melihat Jeno masuk dengan tampang herannya.

" _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Jeno tak menyahut. Lebih baik tak mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan dia tak mau membahasnya. Jeno menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi duduk merah di ujung ruangan. Ia menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat dan bisa dengan begitu jelas melihat ekspresi seriusnya yang sedang membaca. Mungkin sedikit gila membaca di tempat remang-remang seperti ini, tapi mereka punya kelebihan dengan indera penglihatannya ingat? Jadi bukan masalah.

Jeno menyerhit saat membaca judul buku itu, " Kau tidak salah baca, _hyung_?" tanyanya aneh—seperti baru saja melihat seorang badut berpakaian balet menari hula-hula di depannya. Aneh sekali.

Jaehyun melihat judulnya dan yakin kalau dia memang tak salah membaca buku. Ini memang buku yang diberikan U-know beberapa waktu lalu, buku yang kini telah setengah jalan ia baca, "Memangnya kenapa?" Jaehyun bertanya.

"Itu buku _romance-tragedy_ kan? Kau sakit, _hyung_?" Jeno terdengar begitu khawatir. Itu seperti bukan Jaehyun yang biasanya. Jaehyun yang biasanya itu lebih memilih diam dan merenung di banding membaca buku. Aneh melihatnya duduk dan tengah membaca—apalagi bacaannya bergenre _romance-tragedy_ yang begitu _ugh_ …. Sangat bukan dirinya, Jeno pikir.

"Kau tau cerita ini?" tanya Jaehyun, menghentikan acara membacanya.

Jeno mengangguk saja, dia memang tahu, dia pernah membacanya. "Itu sebuah kisah cinta antara manusia dan vampire yang berakhir tragis, _hyung_. Kenapa?"

Jaehyun menggeleng dan ber-oh ria. Jujur ia penasaran dengan setengah lagi cerita dalam buku itu, tapi ia tak suka dengan tatapan Jeno yang memandangnya dengan tatapan seakan dirinya seorang badut berpakaian balet yang sedang menari hula-hula. Oh, ia bisa membaca pikiran, tentu saja dia tahu.

Ia bisa melanjutkannya nanti.

"Kemana Mark?" Jaehyun memecah keheningan, ia tak melihat satu temannya itu sejak tadi, temannya itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tak terlalu peduli juga sih, hanya penasaran.

"Masuk kelas kukira," Jeno menebak asal, "Entah keluar kastil memangsa kambing."

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar kalimat yang bahkan diucapkan dengan nada datar itu—benar-benar lelucon yang tak lucu sebenarnya. Ia mengambil cangkir berisi cairan merah pekat yang ia tuang dari botol _wine_ di meja. Darah…

"Mau main catur?" tawarnya.

Jeno menyeringai, "Boleh." dan mulai mendekat ke arah sofa. Duduk bersebrangan dengan Jaehyun.

Papan catur dibuka dan mereka berdua sibuk mengatur bidak-bidak sesuai tempat.

"Kenapa tak masuk kelas?"

"Kukira alasanku akan sama dengan alasanmu, _hyung_." Mereka berdua berpandangan dan berujar kompak dalam detik yang sama. "Malas," kemudian tertawa bersama.

Langkah pertama diambil Jeno sebagai pemain bidak putih, dua langkah pion yang berada di tengah. Mereka larut dalam permainan catur mereka. Tapi masih sempat buka suara untuk sekedar ngobrol hal-hal random dan tak penting.

" _Sorry_ untuk yang tadi pagi," ujarnya tapi sama sekali tak bernada menyesal.

"Tak apa, _hyung_ ," balas Jeno tak acuh.

Jaehyun menjalankan kudanya.

"Mentor bilang apa padamu, _hyung_? Ia memarahimu?"

"Bukan marah, hanya mengomel."

Jeno hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban _hyung_ nya itu sebelum menjalankan kudanya dan memakan pion hitam milik Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ bertemu Johnny- _hyung_ di sini tadi?"

"Ya," jawabnya pendek.

Kali ini Jaehyun yang memakan bidak putih Jeno.

"Aku merasa seperti berumur lima tahun lagi."

" _Brother complex_?"

" _Yeah_."

Raja Jeno terancam, ia menggeserkannya.

"Kau pergi dengan Jaemin?"

"Ya."

"Ngapain saja kalian?" tanyanya setengah tak peduli.

"Kenapa _hyung_ mau tahu?"

Jaehyun tak menyahut sementara Jeno terkekeh. Kali ini raja Jaehyun yang terancam.

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelahnya. Tak ada yang bersuara karena permainan caturnya semakin seru. Hanya tinggal beberada bidak yang bertahan di atas papan catur. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian—

"Skak Mat!" Jeno berujar senang. Ia menang. Menyenangkan bisa selalu menang.

Jaehyun mengerang tak suka. Kesal. "Agh!"

Jeno menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai, "Jaehyun- _hyung_ , mau main lagi?" tawarnya.

Jaehyun mendongak cepat, menatap Jeno dengan tatapan tajam.

.

* * *

 **T** aeyong mengerang saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Kepalanya terasa berat saat ia mencoba membuka matanya yang serasa dilem dan sulit dibuka. Dalam hati ia berharap yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru, tapi ia harus kecewa karena saat pandangannya jelas yang ia lihat hanyalah atas ranjang kayunya yang terukir.

Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya meski agak sulit karena tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Ia menarik kelambunya dan melihat kelambu ranjang yang lain sudah diturunkan. Ia pasti pingsan selama berjam-jam.

Rasa haus menerpanya, tenggorokkannya terasa begitu kering. Ia mengerling dan mendapati segelas susu di atas meja nakas, meraihnya dan langsung meneguk setengah isinya. Seketika rasa hausnya hilang.

Dengan linglung ia menatap sekeliling, ia tak melihat kopernya lagi—mungkin sudah kembali di rapikan ke dalam lemari. Ia juga memakai piamanya, mungkin mereka yang menggantinya juga.

Taeyong bangkit dari ranjangnya meski susah payah. Kakinya terasa lemas tapi ia memaksakannya. Ia mengambil _sweater_ rajut biru miliknya dan dengan asal memakainya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin keluar dari sini, ia rindu udara segar.

Banyak yang dipikirkannya saat ia berjalan di koridor sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa takutnya akan potret-potret yang seolah mengikuti langkahnya terlupa karena ia tak bisa fokus. Semuanya terasa mengawang-awang baginya. Wajahnya pucat—mungkin karena udara dingin dan dia belum makan seharian. Ia sempat melihat bubur di meja nakas tapi ia tak berniat memakannya.

Kakinya melangkah begitu saja seakan bisa berfikir, sementara Taeyong masih sibuk dengan semua pikirannya yang begitu banyak dan bagaikan gulungan benang kusut.

Ia bahkan mungkin tak sadar sudah melewati lapang basket dan tenis tadi. Ia berjalan terus, mungkin ke arah belakang kastil. Karena saat ia sadar ia sudah berada di tempat ini—sebuah taman yang indah yang dihiasi beberapa jenis bunga, didominasi mawar hitam—yang benar-benar membuatnya terpana.

Ia tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di belakang kastil, mungkin hanya beruntung bisa menemukannya. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawahnya—bisa merasakan rumput dibawahnya basah saat ia duduk.

Dari sini ia bisa memandang langit. Indah dengan jutaan bintang dan cahya bulan separuh yang selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum. Angin malam dingin yang menyapa tak dipedulikkannya—meski tubuhnya menggigil dan mencoba memeluk lututnya sendiri karena cuaca yang tak bersahabat.

"Ibu... Ayah..."

Entah kenapa wajah mereka berdua terbayang di langit yang tengah ditatapnya. Mereka tersenyum padanya. Ada rasa kerinduan besar menyusup dalam hatinya yang ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa. Rasa kesal dan benci yang tadi menguasi dirinya menguap, karena yang ia rasakan sekarang malah kerinduan yang sangat besar. Perlahan ia menutup matanya hingga tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh—membasahi kedua pipinya yang berwarna putih pucat, tak berwarna.

Rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi saat isakannya semakin keras tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Ia benci ini.

Ia benci dirinya yang lemah dan cengeng. Ia benci dirinya yang manja dan bergantung pada orang tua. Ia benci dirinya yang takut. Ia benci dirinya yang selalu tak tahu apa-apa. Terlebih—ia benci dirinya yang selalu menjadi anak penurut tanpa bisa menuntut alasan.

 _Wuuuusssshh_

Ia menggigil lagi saat angin semakin berhembus kencang, kali ini lebih dingin. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya kabur. Semuanya terasa berputar. Taeyong mencoba bangkit dengan menjadikan batang pohon sebagai tumpuannya. Benar-benar bukan ide baik untuk keluar di malam hari dari keadaan kondisi tubuh begitu buruk dan belum makan seharian.

Ia mencoba melangkah lagi—

tapi baru selangkah tubuhnya sudah terhuyung dan kembali bersandar di batang pohon. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

 ** _Sreeeet_**

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

 _Suara itu…_ entah kenapa terasa begitu familiar. Nada dingin itu, terasa begitu akrab. Meski pandangannya buram dan berbayang, ia bisa melihat sosok itu. Berdiri tegak tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan di saku.

 ** _DEG!_**

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat karena ketakutan itu datang lagi, napasnya tercekat. Ketakutan membungkus setiap bagian tubuhnya sehingga tak bisa bergerak. Seincipun tak bisa.

"Di sini dingin, lebih baik kau masuk."

Alarm bahaya dalam kepalanya berdering keras memberi peringatan, menambah sakit di kepalanya saat sosok itu maju meski hanya dua langkah. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke kepalanya yang seakan-akan bisa pecah kapanpun karena rasa sakit. Meski begitu ia masih bisa berfikir, masih bisa merasakan takut. Ia mengenal sosok itu.

Sosok itu—

Jaehyun.

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

Ia ingin menjerit tapi ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tenggorokannya kering. Lututnya kembali lemas dan pandangannya yang berkunang bergerak gelisah mencari-cari siapun yang bisa menolongnya.

Ia menjerit saat sakit dikepalanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

Sosok itu mendekat, ia bisa melihatnya.

Pandangannya yang buram mulai menghitam dan perlahan memekat, matanya terasa begitu berat dan sulit untuk terus dibuka. Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya limbung, jatuh—

Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit. Karena sosok itu menangkap tubuhnya sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah di bawahnya. Sosok itu memeluknya, ia bisa merasakannya.

Pelukan itu terasa begitu dingin, sedingin es—

… _tapi entah kenapa begitu nyaman bagi Taeyong._

Di setengah sadarnya ia menatap sosok itu, menatap sayu mata hitamnya. Entah karena ia sudah gila atau apa—mungkin pengaruh sakitnya, ia malah menganggap sepasang manik hitam itu begitu menawan, hitam kelam, dalam tak berdasar. Indah sekali—

… _membuatnya tak bisa berpaling._

Napasnya seakan terhenti. Jantungnya masih berdebar begitu kencang—tapi ia tahu ini karena alasannya berbeda. Matanya mulai kembali berat—perlahan menutup sepenuhnya tapi ia masih menyisakan kesadarannya saat ia mendengar samar sosok itu berkata dingin namun sekaligus terdengar begitu lirih di telinganya.

" _Jangan takut padaku_."

Dan kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Dipelukan orang yang hampir membunuhnya tadi pagi.

Dipelukan Jaehyun.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 _Menye menye macam sinetron. Sebelas dua belas alaynya sama gegees. Tapi ini kan remake dan ya aku juga sedang tak punya niat ngeganti. Soalnya lagi ngetik lanjutannya juga._

 _Terimakasih pada semua yang sudah fav follow dan juga review. Aku cinta kalian :3_

 _Suka? Gasuka? Aneh? Jelek? Mirip sinetron? Alay?_

 _DITUNGGU KOMENTARNYA~_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_


	3. That Voice

**NCT School**

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)._

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **That Voice**

.

* * *

 **J** aehyun tak tahu apa yang merasukinya kala itu. Ia hanya berniat mencari udara segar setelah kalah dari Jeno bermain catur dengan cara pergi keluar kastil dan berjalan-jalan ke kota. Ia kembali saat malam tiba dan ia tak peduli jika ia melewatkan semua kelas hari itu karena yang terpenting adalah rasa kesalnya bisa hilang. Namun sepertinya tak semudah itu. Karena setelah ia berjalan-jalan moodnya malah semakin jelek. Salahkan para wanita di kota itu yang terus-menerus mengusiknya.

 _Menyebalkan._

Ia masih sebal mengingat Jeno menertawainya meski secara tak langsung, karena dia hanya tersenyum dan menggodanya dengan menawarinya kembali bermain. _Huh_. Dia kenal _saeng_ bermata sipitnya itu. Diantara semua kesempurnaan seorang Jaehyun pun terdapat kekurang yang menjadikannya tak sempurna; selalu kalah bermain catur dari Jeno. Hal sepele memang, terkesan tak penting bahkan. Tapi dia Jaehyun. Orang— _em, oke_ —vampire egois yang selalu ingin ini-itunya terpenuhi. Ia terbiasa seperti itu hingga menjadi kebiasaan buruk yang sulit dirubah sampai sekarang. _Egois_.

Mark dan Hansol- _hyung_ mungkin bukan tandingannya dalam bermain catur, ia bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam beberapa langkah secepat kilat. Tapi, ia menganggap tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jeno, meski Jeno mengalahkan dengan susah payah dan memerlukan waktu lama.

Ia sudah berada di halaman kastil. Sepi. Tentu saja. Ada jam malam di sekolah ini. Batas waktu di mana semua murid White tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan alasan apapun. Kebebasan diberikan kepada para murid Black karena sesunguhnya mereka memang makhluk malam 'kan? Terdengar tidak adil memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada yang mau mengambil resiko terjadi penyerang pada malam hari, di saat semua guru dan mentor terlelap.

Jaehyun berjalan begitu saja, berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di saku. Masih mengumpat dalam hati. Ia masih kesal.

Halaman kastil ini memang begitu luas dan asri. Gerbang 'ajaib' kastil ini berada jauh di depan sana, berdiri kokoh menjulang tinggi dengan warna cat yang mulai kusam dan karatan di beberapa bagian. Ada jalan setapak menuju ke sana. Di sepanjang jalan setapak itu banyak di tumbuhi semak-semak yang di pangkas dengan begitu indah. Di kanan dan di kiri jalan setapak itu adalah lapang berumput terbuka yang di lengkapi beberapa kursi taman dan banyak pohon-pohon. Ada sebuah patung air mancur terbuat dari marmer putih tepat di depan pintu kastil, menambah keindahan halaman kastil tua itu.

Jaehyun terus berjalan. Ia tak berniat masuk ke kastil sekarang, ia masih ingin mencari udara segar. Maka dari itu ia berbelok ke arah kiri—berjalan ke belakang kastil. Ia berjalan terus. Tapi―

 _Wuusssshhh_

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu kuat secara refleks saat mencium aroma menggiurkan yang tadi pagi menyapanya kembali terhirup penciumannya yang tajam bak binatang liar. Aroma itu terbawa oleh angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Ia mematung—tak bergerak, tapi bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman dan giginya gemeletuk. Ia mencoba menekan keinginannya meski sesuatu dalam kepalanya yang kini bangun tanpa perintahnya itu mulai berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya segera bergerak, menangkap sang mangsa yang ia yakin berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Meski ia tak bisa melihat sosoknya dari sini karena bentuk halaman kastil yang memang melingkar.

 _'Ini kesempatan! Darah itu! Cepat!'_

Jaehyun menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan taringnya yang perlahan mulai tumbuh lebih panjang daripada seharusnya. Ia ingin, demi apapun. Setetes darah tadi pagi yang ia curi dari pemuda itu sungguh nikmat.

Darah segar dan manis itu...

Ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Pembuluh nadinya serasa tersengat aliran listrik ribuan volt, berdenyut tak tentu—mengingat betapa nikmatnya darah itu saat berada di indra perasanya. Rasanya begitu memabukkan.

" _Gaaaahhhhh_ ," geraman berat keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak.

Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama—kesalahan bodoh seperti tadi pagi. Ia masih waras—ia harap itu benar, karena sesuatu dalam dirinya terus berteriak dan seakan-akan bisa membuatnya hilang akal karena pengaruhnya. Ia dan makhluk itu satu. Sekuat tenaga Jaehyun berusaha untuk tetap di tempatnya, tanah yang ia injak sekarang mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas kakinya yang tertekan ke bawah. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Berfikir diantara kesakitan dan teriakan dalam kepalanya untuk menahan hasrat akan darah yang kini menderanya tanpa henti. … _Apa?_

 _Wuusssshhh_

Angin berhembus lagi.

Dan hal itu seakan hanya memperburuk keadaan karena aroma pemuda itu semakin jelas tercium olehnya indra pembaunya yang rutuki saat ini kenapa harus begitu sensitif. Mata hitam kelamnya perlahan berubah, hitam kelam itu berubah menjadi merah darah pekat—tapi ia belum mau menyerahkan kontrol tubuhnya pada makhluk dalam pikirannya. Ia masih berusaha.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya mulai beku—kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan meski ia menginginkannya. Tangannya bergerak tanpa kendalinya, bergerak ke arah rambutnya dan menjambaknya. Jaehyun juga bisa merasakan bibirnya kini menyunggingkan senyuman mengerikan, menampakkan taringnya. Itu semua sama sekali bukan kehendaknya.

… _Oh, tidak_.

Dan saat kakinya hendak bergerak sendiri, sesuatu menerjang benak pemuda pemuda itu. Ia ingat sesuatu. Dengan sedikit kewarasannya yang masih ia miliki secepat kilat ia menutup seluruh indranya.

 _Tak._

Dan semuanya berakhir.

Tak ada lagi aroma menggiurkan itu. Ia tak bisa mencium apapun sekarang. Ia sudah mematikan seluruh indranya atas kemauannya sendiri. Meski ini sangat berbahaya karena dengan menutup indranya untuk sementara begini ia takkan bisa mendeteksi apapun lagi. Ia sama seperti manusia biasa dengan begini. Perlahan namun pasti ia kembali mendapat kontrol atas tubuhnya. Matanya kembali menghitam seperti sedia kala, taringnya sudah hilang dan yang terpenting; ia sudah bisa dengan bebas menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia berhasil, ia bahkan tak menyangkanya. Ia mengontrol dirinya berkat potongan cerita dari buku yang ia ingat di saat terakhir.

Perasaan lega meresapinya saat sadar ia tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena tak perlu repot-repot kembali ke kantor sang mentor dan mendengar racauannya lagi. Tapi mungkin ia akan mengunjunginya nanti untuk sekedar berujar 'Terimakasih?' (Jaehyun menyerhit saat memikirkannya) untuk bukunya yang ternyata sangat berguna di saat genting seperti tadi. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin pemuda yang ia yakin berada tak jauh dari tempatnya itu kini sudah terkapar kehabisan darah karena ulahnya. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang dan lebih dingin, menggoyangkan beberapa ranting pohon yang memang tumbuh lebat di sekitarnya. Tapi Jaehyun masih tetap diam, membeku di tempatnya dengan pikiran penuh.

Terasa hening…

Perlahan ia berjalan, ia sungguh penasaran apa yang dikerjakan sang korban penyerangan tadi pagi di tempat ini malam-malam seperti ini sendirian. Ia tahu karena ia tak mencium aroma manusia lain tadi. Tidak kah ia sadar itu sangat berbahaya?

Tubuhnya tersembunyi dengan apik di balik pohon yang cukup besar. Ia memandang pemuda itu, ia terduduk memeluk lututnya di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat Jaehyun sekarang. Ia menghadap ke taman bunga yang di dominasi mawar hitam. Matanya memandang ke langit yang nampak suram meski bertabur bintang.

Jaehyun dapat melihat kristal bening mengalir di pipinya dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Dia... menangis?" gumamnya. Jaehyun tak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu peduli, ini sungguh sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Tapi… ia tak suka melihat tangisan itu.

Ia harusnya segera pergi untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, tapi sungguh kakinya enggan melangkah. Ingin mengamati tiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu lebih lama. Rasa penasaran mengusainya. Ia melihat pemuda itu—bersweater biru—mulai bangkit dari duduknya dengan agak limbung, menjadikan batang pohon di belakangannya sebagai topangan. Ia hendak melangkah tapi tubuhnya langsung terhuyung.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Dan dengan bodohnya Jaehyun malah menampakkan diri. Ia tahu pemuda di depannya ini sedang dalam keadaan tak sehat, lihat saja kulitnya yang hampir menyerupai kulit pucatnya yang normal bagi dirinya tapi tak normal untuknya.

"Di sini dingin, lebih baik kau masuk."

Jaehyun maju dua langkah. Dan pemuda itu tampak ketakutan dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat. Matanya melirik gelisah ke sana ke mari seakan mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang?―Jaehyun tak peduli. Ia masih dengan posisinya, menatap lekat sang pemuda dengan kedua tangan di saku.

Hening…

Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh.

Jaehyun bergerak secepat kilat dan menangkap sosok itu sebelum menyentuh tanah. Matanya terlihat sayu saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata yang tadi pagi ia lihat kini kembali dilihatnya. Jaehyun terus memandangi mata itu hingga kelopaknya mulai menutup perlahan. Masih terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya yang berwarna pucat.

Dan entah dorongan apa yang membuat Jaehyun berkata, "Jangan takut padaku."

Ya. Jaehyun hanya tak ingin pemuda itu takut padanya.

Saat dirasa sosok itu benar-benar 'tidur', dekapannya pada sosok kecil itu semakin dipererat, ia hanya ingin melakukannya, entah kenapa. Hanya ingin. Jaehyun menatap langit, memandangnya dengan perasaan bimbang, sebelum kembali menatap wajah damai pemuda dalam dekapannya.

Pikirannya kalut saat sadar akan sesuatu yang salah yang baru ia rasakan tadi.

"Kenapa… aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu?" gumaman pelan Jaehyun seakan terbawa oleh angin malam tanpa bisa mendapat jawaban.

.

* * *

 **M** erenung di bawah pohon lagi.

Hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang Hansol jika pikirannya sedang tak karuan—dan selama ini hanya ada satu alasan untuk itu; Ten. Dan sepertinya, inilah salah satu saatnya untuk Hansol merenung.

Bertemu dengan pemuda itu memang tidak pernah berdampak baik untuknya dan juga beban pikirannya. Ekspresi muak Ten itu terasa sangat mengganggunya, apalagi dengan kemampuan vampirenya yang bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiran, semakin membuatnya tahu seberapa bencinya pemuda itu padanya.

" _Huh_ ," menghela napas berat, Hansol menutup matanya. Matahari tertutup awan di atas sana, di tempat ini memang selalu seperti itu—jarang sekali matahari akan bersinar terik seorang diri. Mungkin jika ia masih manusia, ia akan menangis keras sekarang. Jujur, ia begitu merindukkan sosok manis Ten yang dulu selalu ada di sampingnya, mengikutinya kemanapun, tersenyum padanya sambil berlaku _aegyo_.

"Kau di sini?" sosok lain datang bagai kelebatan bayangan—berubah dari seekor kelelawar hitam menjadi seorang pria tampan dalam hitungan detik.

" _Hmm_ ," Hansol hanya bergumam—masih menutup matanya, menikmati suasana tenang di sekitarnya. Ia tahu siapa yang datang dan ia tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan baginya semenjak setahun yang lalu saat ia tahu pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu yang paling dekat dengannya, tapi sayang kini sangat membenci dirinya juga bersekolah di tempat ini. Takdir seakan memepermainkannya. Mempermainkan mereka…

Hansol merasakan sesuatu yang lembut meraba pipi kanannya, mengelusnya perlahan. Tak lama ia juga merasakan kecupan di dahinya—yang mau tak mau membuat ia tak bisa lagi untuk tetap menutup matanya.

"Johnny," ujarnya terdengar lelah dengan semua ini.

"Merasa lebih baik?" sosok itu, Johnny bertanya dengan senyum miliknya yang selalu menawan. Ditatapnya lembut mata di hadapannya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat sosok manis itu mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya meski tak selebar biasanya.

Johnny beringsut mendekat, tangannya bergerak mendekap pinggang sang sosok manis yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Johnny. "Sudahlah." Johnny mendesah, mencoba agar beban orang dipelukannya setidaknya bisa sedikit berkurang. "Kita sudah berusaha membuatnya mengerti," lanjutnya, sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk membelai rambut hitam Hansol.

Johnny bisa merasakan Hansol menggeleng kuat-kuat di bahunya, "Nyatanya dia tak mengerti. Ia masih membenciku. Sangat membenciku."

Johnny tak menjawab, memang itulah kenyataannya. Ia tahu, mereka tahu.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena aku." Johnny berujar lagi, mengeratkan dekapannya. "Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu dulu daripada Ten, maka—"

"—Johnny." Hansol memotong, tak suka jika masa lalu mereka yang selalu ingin ia lupakan, meski tak pernah bisa, kembali diungkit. Itu hanya akan membuat mereka sama-sama sakit.

Tak ada yang bersuara kembali setelahnya. Keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan dan kenyamanan dekapan mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan memandang lapangan basket dan tenis di depan mereka, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing ditemani angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

 _Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini?_

 _._

* * *

 **T** aeyong mengerang pelan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku kala ia mulai sadar dari tidur—pingsan?—lelapnya semalam. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali meski kesadarannya masih mengawang-awang entah kemana dan pula pandangannya yang berkunang dan masih terasa kabur. Ia mengerang pelan, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku dan pegal.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai kembali, bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang menjaid jelas. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah atas ranjang kayunya yang terukir. Ia mendesah lagi… ia masih mengharapkan dirinya bisa melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat biru langit. Ia kecewa. Tapi seketika kelebatan kejadian semalam tiba-tiba saja membayang di benaknya membuatnya terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" ujarnya bingung dengan nada pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia melihat sebuah handuk putih kecil jatuh dari dari dahinya saat terlonjak tadi.

Taeyong mencoba duduk, meski, ya, dia masih merasa agak lemas. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang sambil memikirkan semua kejadian kemarin; Hampir mati di serang, bertemu Hero, meminta pulang tapi tidak bisa, pingsan dan—

"Taeyong kau sudah sadar?" suara Doyoung langsung terdengar bersamaan dengan dibukanya kelambu ranjangnya. Doyoung terlihat khawatir sekaligus senang saat melihat Taeyong sudah bangun. Ia memegang dahi Taeyong dengan sebelah tangannya, "Demammu sudah turun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lega.

 _Demam?_

Taeyong nampak keheranan dengan semua ini. "Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?" tanya Taeyong linglung setengah tak mengerti dengan kejadian yang terputus di kepalanya. Sambil mengucek sebelah matanya dengan tangan ia menatap sosok di sampingnya. Bukankan semalam ia bertemu Jaehyun? Lalu pingsan? Bagaimana caranya ia berakhir di kamarnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Doyoung dengan pandangan heran, tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. "Dari kemarin kau memang di sini. Tidak kemana-mana," jelas Doyoung.

Taeyong menggeleng kuat-kuat atas pernyataan itu. "Aku pergi keluar semalam," matanya melirik sweater biru yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya, "Aku ingat memakai sweater ini saat akan pergi. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku sampai di sini?" Taeyong benar-benar yakin dengan asumsinya karena, ya, semua bayangan kejadian kemarin malam masih jelas tercetak di otaknya meski agar samar dan kabur.

Doyoung bangkit dengan wajah mengerut heran, "Kukira kau memang akan pergi, tapi sepertinya kau pingsan di depan pintu. Karena Kun menemukanmu pingsan di sana pagi tadi."

Kali ini Taeyong yang mengerutkan kening, jelas-jelas ia ingat-dengan begitu jelas—ia pingsan di pelukan Jaehyun.

 _Astaga._ Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas begini mengingat kejadian semalam?

Tidak. Tidak. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mengusir pikiran dan perasaan aneh itu. Semua ini gara-gara mata hitam itu. Kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan pesona manik hitam yang bagai tanpa dasar itu? Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ah, Lupakan. Lupakan.

"Kau melamun?"

Taeyong tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kun dan Ten yang membawa nampan yang ia yakini sarapan mereka telah ada di ruangan itu. Mereka duduk di atas karpet berudu di tengah ruangan. Taeyong pun bangkit menghampiri mereka.

Ia lapar. Sehari kemarin ia tidak makan. Benar-benar ajaib ia masih hidup sekarang. Taeyong langsung mengambil salah satu piring dan memakan makanannya, sepertinya benar-benar kelaparan. Karena memang benar, ia sangat lapar. Sangat. Ia tak peduli tatapan ketiga temannya itu. Hingga kecepatan makannya yang luar biasa itu membuatnya tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Kun menepuk punggungnya pelan, sementara Ten menyodorkan minum yang langsung diterima dan diteguk Taeyong setengahnya.

"Pelan-pelan."

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang menyendok makanan terhenti, entah kenapa jiwa melankolisnya kembali muncul. Ia rindu ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi sudah cukup baginya membuat ketiga teman sekamarnya itu khawatir dengan kelakuannya, maka dari itu ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Yang entah mengapa rasanya kini tak seenak tadi. Dalam sela acara makannya, Taeyong menatap ketiga temannya yang telah rapi dengan setelan seragam mereka, "Kalian akan masuk kelas?" tanyanya refleks sebelum menyendokkan makanannya lagi ke mulut.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira kita bisa bolos lagi begitu saja setelah kemarin tak menghadiri satu kelas pun?" cibir Ten masih setia dengan makanannya. Doyoung meliriknya tajam saat Ten selesai bicara, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak peduli dan pura-pura tak melihat.

Kun menatap Taeyong. "Kami memang harus masuk kelas, Taeyong. Tapi untuk kau, Hero memberikan toleransi waktu satu hari lagi untuk menenangkan diri sebelum masuk kelas," jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Tapi jika kau ingin memulai kelasmu hari ini itu akan lebih baik." Lanjutnya.

Taeyong mengangguk saja, "Aku masuk kelas saja kalau begitu bersama kalian." Tak terbayang apa yang akan dilakukannya seharian penuh di kamar ini sendirian. Berbicara dengan boneka beruangnya? _Ugh._

Kun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Sementara Ten kembali membuka suara, "Kalau mau masuk kelas. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, kau mau membuat kita semua terlambat? Atau mau ditinggal?"

Ten tertawa melihat Taeyong yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah itu.

"Kau jahat, Ten." Kun berkomentar.

Ten terkekeh, "Itu adalah yang selalu Hansol- _hyung_ bilang kalau aku―" Ten tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rahangnya mengeras saat sadar apa dan siapa yang ia coba bahas tadi. "Lupakan." Katanya selanjutnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa marah.

Hening menyapa hingga—

" _WHOAA_!"

Taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan heboh. Napasnya putus-putus dan bahkan ia terlihat tak sempat menyisir rambutnya yang kini terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Dasinya tak terpasang dengan benar. Dan yang lucunya lagi, ia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung keset di depan pintu.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Seperti habis di kejar setan." Ten bertanya dengan nada heran, namun terselip nada geli di kalimat yang ia ucapkan karena melihat tingkah konyol pemuda itu.

Taeyong menunjuk Ten tanpa segan sebagai jawaban, "Aku begini karena kau bilang kita akan terlambat. Aku tak mau ditinggal!" Taeyong sudah akan membuka pintu tapi dilihatnya teman-temannya malah diam memandanginya. "Ada apa? Ayo." Taeyong berujar kesal, ia sudah buru-buru tapi teman-temannya malah santai-santai begitu. Sambil tertawa-tawa pula. Memang apa yang lucu?

Ten mendorong Taeyong masuk lagi ke kamar mandi dengan paksa, lalu menutup pintunya, berujar, "Rapikan dulu tampilanmu sana. Kelas pertama masih setengah jam lagi."

Ha?

"YA! Kau sendiri yang bilang kita akan terlambat!" Taeyong protes dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Ten, Kun, Doyoung langsung tertawa. Mereka tak menyangka Taeyong akan benar-benar percaya—atau takut?—akan kata-kata Ten. Memang berapa usianya sampai takut ditinggal begitu? Lima tahun?

.

* * *

 **J** aehyunberjalan ke kamarnya setelah mengantarkan—err, oke—menelantarkan sosok pemuda itu di depan pintu di dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana cara ia masuk? Ah, tentu saja karena pintunya tak terkunci, ia melihat sebuah kunci tergantung di pintu bagian dalam, mungkin pemuda itu lupa mengunci pintu kembali saat pergi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pemuda itu. Jaehyun makin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sosoknya, banyak hal yang membuatnya berfikir begitu. Ia berbeda. Hanya itu yang ada dalam benaknya tanpa tahu menahu alasan sebenarnya dari pernyataannya itu sendiri.

Benar-benar membingungkan. Semua ini belum pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Kenapa pula ia tak bisa membaca pikirannya? Ia bisa membaca pikiran semua orang, terkecuali beberapa vampire yang memang telah berlatih untuk menjaga pikirannya. Tapi dia pemuda biasa, bukan? Dia manusia. Bagaimana bisa dia menjaga pikirannya seperti itu?

… _Benar-benar aneh._

"Jaehyun _-hyung_! Darimana saja?" suara Mark langsung menyambutnya kala ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan remang itu. Ia melihat ketiga temannya, lengkap.

"Dari luar, mencari udara segar."

Tak ingin banyak bicara, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, melewati Jeno begitu saja yang sepertinya tengah serius membaca buku yang entah apa dan juga Mark dan Hansol yang duduk di bawah tengah memainkan sesuatu yang terlihat baru.

"Kalian main apa?" tanya Jaehyun heran. Ia baru melihat permainan ini biasanya mereka hanya main catur untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Monopoli," jawab Mark, "Aku tidak sengaja melihat anak-anak memainkan ini saat jalan-jalan ke kota."

Jaehyun terlihat penasaran, "Bagaimana cara mainnya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Penasaran juga. Ketiga pasang mata langsung menatap Jaehyun heran. Mereka menatapnya seakan ia adalah alien bermuka hijau menjijikkan dengan tiga mata dan bibir seksi.

" _Apa_?" ketusnya.

" _Hyung_ sakit?" tanya Jeno lagi-lagi. Jaehyun mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa sih saeng bermata sipitnya itu selalu bertanya seperti itu akhir-akhir ini.

Jaehyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak." Katanya singkat.

Tapi ketiga pasang mata itu masih saling berpandangan heran, bagi mereka ini aneh. _Jaehyun jadi aneh_.

"Apa lagi?"

Semuanya menggelang.

Jaehyun bergabung dengan Hansol dan Mark duduk di lantai yang dilapisi karpet. Dan permainan kembali di ulang.

 _Jaehyun-hyung benar tidak apa-apa, kan?_

"Aku bisa dengar itu."

 _Ups._

 _._

* * *

 **H** eran.

—Itulah yang memenuhi benak Taeyong sejak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia telah bertanya—berkali-kali hingga ia rasanya bosan pada Kun, yang katanya menemukan dirinya pingsan di depan pintu tadi malam. Dan jawabannya tetaplah sama. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya pingsan saat hendak pergi keluar seperti apa yang ia katakana Doyoung. Lalu bagaimana dengan semua lanjutan kejadian tadi malam yang masih jelas di kepalanya ini? Apakah ini semua hanya ilusinya seperti yang di katakan Doyoung?

Apa itu mungkin?

Memang dia juga tak bisa mengingat jelas semua hal yang terjadi malam itu. Tapi ia ingat dengan taman mawar hitam dan langit malam itu. Ia ingat ia duduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis mengingat ayah dan ibunya. Ia ingat Jaehyun datang dan menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menyentuh tanah. Terlebih kalimat itu. Ia ingat ia mengingat kalimat yang dikatakan Jaehyun padanya sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

 _'Jangan takut padaku.'_

Benarkah itu semua hanya ilusinya? Mimpi dalam tidurnya? Mungkinkah?

Tapi semua itu terasa nyata. Terasa benar-benar terjadi.

"Taeyong kau mau ke mana?" Doyoung berteriak saat Taeyong tak mengikutinya berbelok dan malah terus berjalan lurus.

Secepat kilat kesadarannya kembali dan ia tersenyum kikuk dan menghampiri ketiga temannya yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia agak berlari mengejar mereka.

 _Puk!_ —Ten memukul kepala Taeyong begitu sosok itu datang mendekat, membuatnya mengaduh meski pukulannya tak begitu keras, "Jangan melamun terus. Bisa-bisa tersesat."

Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan mereka kembali berjalan. Beberapa belokan dan akhirnya mencapai tangga—mungkin Taeyong akan ingat jalan ini. Tak cukup rumit sebenarnya. Tapi entahlah mengingat ia yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kelasnya di lantai dua?" Taeyong bertanya sambil melangkah naik, menaiki undakan dari batu satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Perasaan kagum merasukinya saat melihat pahatan di dinding sekitar—pahatan itu membentuk gambar-gambar kecil yang seakan bercerita sebuah _cerita_. Dengan huruf-huruf rune kuno yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Meski begitu ia masih takjub. "Wow."

"Perhatikan jalan, jangan sampai jatuh," Doyoung berpesan. Reaksi Taeyong taklah jauh berbeda dengan reaksi dirinya kala pertama kali melihat pahatan di dinding itu.

"Cepat! Sepertinya kita terlambat!" Ten mempercepat langkahnya menaiki undakan saat sadar koridor sudah sepi—disusul yang lain yang mempercepat langkah mereka. _Tak ada waktu mengagumi hal-hal tak penting tapi menakjubkan di kastil ini_ , pikir Taeyong. Itu bisa dilakukannya nanti, ia masih punya satu setengah tahun di sini. Lagian, jika ia harus terkagum sekarang sepertinya kegiatan itu takkan pernah berakhir. Kastil ini memang menakjubkan. _Terlalu menakjubkan._

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

Mereka sampai di lantai dua. Dan Taeyong kembali membeku di tempat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan lantai di bawahnya. Ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sekolahnya yang dulu. Bahkan lebih bagus. Tak ada kesan sebuah kastil tua, obor-obor dan ornamen kuno, benar-benar seperti sekolah.

Koridornya… Kelasnya… Lantainya…

Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Sekali lagi Taeyong di buat tercengang. Kastil ini memang menyimpan sejuta kejutan baginya.

"Cepat!"

Ten nampak tak sabar dengan Taeyong yang terus terbengong langsung menarik tangannya untuk terus melangkah. Doyoung dan Kun sudah masuk ke kelas duluan setelah meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka. Ten dan Taeyong pun menyusul. " _Sorry_ , Sir."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ten. Duduklah."

Sementara itu Taeyong membatu. Taeyong menatap sang guru, guru itu nampak seumuran dengannya. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang di depannya itu adalah 'guru'-nya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" sang guru itu bertanya, nampak khawatir mungkin karena dirinya sedari tadi hanya terdiam. "Kau anak baru itu 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Taeyong mengangguk kaku.

Sang guru tersenyum, sadar bahwa anak didik barunya ini agak sedikit tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Ia membimbing pelan tubuh kecil pemuda itu hingga berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan.

 ** _Plas!_**

Taeyong tersentak. Seketika terasa tubuhnya dibagi dua oleh sesuatu, terasa dingin. Dia bisa merasakan—sesuatu semacam dinding tipis?—ada tengah-tengah ruangan itu saat dibimbing menuju tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia mengedarkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening saat sama sekali tak melihat selaput tipis yang serasa membelah dirinya tadi. Aneh. Ini terlihat seperti ruangan kelas biasa. Pandangannya berkelana—

 ** _DEG!_**

Wajahnya pucat seketika mendapati hampir sebagian temannya itu berpakaian hitam. Mereka duduk rapi—meski beberapa bangku kosong—di sebelah kirinya. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Kemana saja dia? Melamun sepertinya menjadi jawabannya.

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Jujur, ia takut. Kemarin ia baru bertemu empat orang Black sudah seperti itu, apalagi sekarang? Sebanyak itu? Dan, _astaga_. Itu Jaehyun 'kan? Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin pucat sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetaran lagi.

 _Bertahan Taeyong_ , bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia pingsan, menjerit, atau melakukan hal bodoh lain sekarang. Makanya ia lebih memilih menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu meremasnya kuat di depan tubuhnya. Taeyong mengutuk. Sang guru memintanya memperkenalkan diri. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya lidahnya kelu karena takut. "Halo," ia memulai, meski sedikit melirik tatapan para Black itu padanya. Jenis tatapan apa itu? Kesal? Marah? … _Lapar_? Pikiran itu semakin membuatnya bergidik, "Namaku Lee Taeyong, kalian bisa memanggilku Taeyong. Mohon bantuannya."

Dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Doyoung, yang melayangkan senyum kecil. Meski begitu tubuhnya masih gemetaran takut. Ia melihat Kun di samping Doyoung menggerakkan mulutnya dan ia menangkap kata 'Tenanglah.' dari temannya itu.

 _Oh_ , bagaimana ia bisa tenang?

"Baiklah, Taeyong. Duduklah di samping Yonooh. Yonooh angkat tanganmu!" perintah itu langsung dituruti tanpa bicara oleh sosok 'Yonooh' ini. Pria itu terlihat dingin, wajahnya tampan tapi ia tak berekspresi— auranya tak berbeda dengan para Black itu. Tapi dia mengenakan baju White

… _berarti di manusia, kan? Ya 'kan?_

Iya tak begitu yakin.

Taeyong duduk dan ia kembali mengutuk, kenapa tempat duduknya di paling belakang dan paling dekat dengan para Black di barisan belakang? Kenapa ia tidak duduk dekat Ten, Kun, dan Doyoung yang sekarang berada di ujung depan sana saja? Ia harus bicara dengan Doyoung setelah ini. Harus. Banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya yang berkapasitas terbatas ini.

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan. Jangan sampai dapat detensi di hari pertama."

Taeyong menengok ke samping saat mendengar suara itu. Dingin dan berat. Tadi yang bicara itu Yonooh? Orang yang berada di sebelahnya ini, kan? Benarkah? Ia bahkan tak terlihat habis bicara, wajahnya datar seperti itu memandang ke depan. Tanpa sadar Taeyong memandang sosok di sampingnya lekat. Penasaran. "Apa?" Sosok itu balik memandang.

Mata mereka beradu untuk beberapa detik, mata Taeyong membulat sempurna menatap manik hitam tajam di depannya. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada manik hitam milik Jaehyun. Meski yang ini lebih berkilau dan hidup, tatapan tajam yang diberikannya sama saja. Membuatnya merinding sekaligus _terpesona?_

Taeyong menggeleng pelan dan tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya. Pria di sampingnya pun terlihat tak begitu peduli dan kembali memperhatikan guru di depan. Ia menengokkan wajahnya ke kanan, mencoba membuang muka dan perasaaan malunya saat—

 ** _DEG!_**

Matanya bersitatap dengan manik hitam yang ia bandingkan dan bayangkan sedetik tadi. Manik yang ia lihat kemarin—entah dalam mimpi atau dunia nyatanya, ia tak tahu. Manik hitam itu terlihat indah, meski Jaehyun menatapnya dingin dan tajam. Ia berada terhalang dua bangku darinya. Tapi pandangannya yang seperti itu membuat Taeyong seakan membuatnya sesak tanpa sebab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kembali mencoba fokus untuk pelajarannya.

Di depan gurunya, entah siapa namanya ia tidak tahu, sedang menerangkan rumus-rumus fisika.

Ia memandang kosong ke depan. Niatannya untuk kembali memandang mata itu begitu besar, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak melirik. " _Hhhhh_ ," entah kenapa ia mendesah kecewa mendapati Jaehyun tengah serius memperhatikan dan tak menatap ke arahnya lagi. Taeyong menatap jam, detik demi detik sehingga ia merasa mulai mengantuk. Ia tak suka fisika—sungguh.

Tak terasa kelopak matanya mulai menutup.

 _Perlahan..._

"Jangan tidur."

"WHOA!" Taeyong begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara itu hingga tanpa sadar berteriak cukup keras, membuat pandangan semua orang mengarah padanya sekarang. Ia tersenyum kikuk memandang sekitarnya yang memandangnya heran, " _Em_ , maafkan aku. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat tikus―" _astaga, apa yang baru saja aku katakan_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

Dan semua orang di kelas itu tertawa, termasuk sang guru—minus para Black yang hanya menyeringai mengejek—meski tak sedikit yang memandang padanya dalam diam. _Apa_? _Dia lucu? Mirip badut_? Ha!

Taeyong merona malu dan sang guru mulai melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi, dengan memberi peringatan untuk jangan membuat keributan lain atau detensi menanti. Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang. Karena malu.

"Pft."

 _Eh?_

Ia menengok ke samping. Alisnya berkerut heran saat mendapati pemuda emo dingin nan pendiam dengan aura menyeramkan itu tengah menahan tawanya. Tingkahnya pasti sangat konyol. Ia semakin gugup, apalagi saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum menggeleng pelan dan memasang wajah-sok-datarnya lagi.

 _Aish_ , kenapa ia jadi seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran begini sih? Memalukan!

Tak ingin dimarahi lagi, Taeyong kali ini benar-benar memperhatikan. Ia meringis saat papan board itu sudah penuh dengan rumus, turunan dan angka-angka yang langsung membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. _Aish_. Ia memang tak bersahabat dengan eksak. Tak ada kegiatan lain, ia mulai mencatat—apapun yang ada di depan ia catat, meski dengan malas-malasan dan tangan sebagai tumpuan dagu. Suara sang guru seakan masuk ke telinga kiri dan beberapa detik kemudian keluar dari telinga kanannya. Benar-benar tak ada yang menempel. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat beberapa kali. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya diam-diam.

Sebuah senyum—seringai—terpampang di wajah pemuda itu. Meski ia tak bisa membaca secara gamblang pikiran pemuda itu. Setidaknya ia bisa menebak dengan otak jeniusnya. Tentu saja melalui gerak-geriknya yang sangat mudah di tebak. Taeyong terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka di matanya.

Dibenak kedua orang itu tanpa sadar terbayang satu kalimat yang sama;

'Aku Benci Fisika.'

'Dia Benci Fisika'

Entah kenapa tapi Jaehyun merasa senang.

.

* * *

 **A** khirnya bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, tepat pukul setegah sebelas.

Setelah pelajaran Fisika tadi langsung di sambung pelajaran Sejarah. Ha, perpaduan yang sangat tepat untuk membuat para murid—termasuk Taeyong—terkantuk-kantuk di atas topangan tangan pada dagu. Ia terlonjak begitu senang saat sang guru mengucapkan kata pamit dan pergi. Rasanya semua nyawanya kembali terkumpul. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba semangat begini? Ia tersenyum manis, tanpa sadar. Beberapa sosok lain yang melihat itu menatapnya, tapi ia bahkan terlalu senang untuk menyadarinya.

"Hei, Yon—"

 _Eh?_

Kapan sosok itu pergi? Perasaan tadi dia masih duduk manis—oke, tampangnya dingin—di sampingnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghilang. Aneh. Cepat sekali.

Taeyong menghampiri Doyoung, Kun, Ten dan—seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil, yang ia tak tahu namanya. Ia belum pernah bertemu. "Hai, Taeyong. Aku Winwin," sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum manis yang dibalas tak kalah manis olehnya. Oh, ramah sekali. Taeyong bisa-bisa terkena diabetes jika diberikan senyum seperti itu lebih lama.

Seketika pandangan Taeyong mengarah pada Doyoung dan sepertinya ia mengerti. Maka ia langsung memandang yang lainnya dan berkata—meski dengan raut enggan, "Kalian pergilah, aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Taeyong." Memang tadinya ia berniat makan di Cafetarian, tapi ia tahu ia punya urusan yang lebih penting.

"Aku mau makan," Ten menyahut pertama, berjalan duluan keluar diikuti Kun dan Winwin yang tersenyum pada mereka sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Aku titip 2 orange juice!" Doyoung berteriak, berharap di dengar oleh salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Ia memang tidak lapar dan Taeyong pasti punya sejuta pertanyaan tentang banyak hal. Ia ingin menjelaskannya-satu-satu. Karena sesungguhnya ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" mulai Doyoung, ia terlihat serius. Taeyong sambil bertanya-tanya 'benarkah ini Doyoung?' Taeyong memandang sekeliling—hanya ada dua orang murid White selain dirinya dan Doyoung. Sementara para Black bahkan terlihat tak beranjak.

Taeyong meneguk ludahnya sebelum mulai, "Soal dinding di kelas i—"

"Itu adalah dinding pelindung. Memang tak sepenuhnya ampuh tapi cukup untuk menjaga kita dari para Black saat pelajaran berlangsung. Katanya…" potong Doyoung cepat.

Taeyong mengangguk, melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kita sekelas dengan para Black itu," Taeyong melirik lewat ujung matanya para Black yang sepertinya masih tenang di kursi masing-masing. Lagi-lagi... Ia merasakan tatapan itu dari mereka—benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

"Kau tau kan visi sekolah ini? Membuat para vampire dan manusia bisa hidup bersama. Apa gunanya sekolah ini jika kelas para vampire dan manusia dipisah. Bukankah tidak akan ada 'adaptasi' yang diinginkan pendiri?" Doyoung menjelaskan dengan helaan nafas berat.

Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya, tapi dalam hati ia mengiyakan alasan Doyoung yang memang masuk akal. Ia hanya kaget tidak diberitahu terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

"Ish, berhenti berlaku aegyo seperti itu!" Doyoung terlihat risih. Loh kenapa? "Apa lagi pertanyaanmu?" Doyoung berkata tak sabar, ia sebenarnya malas mengatakan semua hal tentang ke'aneh'an kastil ini, karena banyak yang ia tak ketahui dan lebih baik ia tak tahu.

Taeyong menatapnya tajam, "Kau Doyoung atau alien?" tuduhnya sadis, sosok di depannya memang benar-benar berbeda dengan Doyoung yang itu. Ia terlampau serius, dan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

"Aku Doyoung, Taeyong," ujarnya sambil memutar mta. Taeyong menyelidik sekali lagi sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhirku." Taeyong tampak serius dengan yang satu ini, "Sebenarnya siapa Yonooh?" tanyanya penasaran.

He? Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin terlintas, ia bertanya hanya itu. Hanya itu? Aneh.

"Oh, dia murid White. Memang sih auranya agak aneh-aneh menyeramkan dan ekspresinya juga dingin. Jarang bicara. Tapi dia baik, dan suaranya kau pasti tidak akan percaya saat mendengarnya bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Tunggulah saat pelajaran musik nanti." Jelas Doyoung panjang lebar, ia ingin sesi tanya-jawab ini segera selesai.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia nampak berfikir tapi Doyoung tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

Satu dalam benaknya, 'Kenapa Taeyong malah menanyakan Yonooh?'

.

* * *

 **J** aehyun terdiam, sedari tadi dia fokus membaca pikiran sang pemimpin murid White. Ia sebenarnya ingin membaca pikiran Taeyong—karena itulah yang menjadi tujuannya, yang membuatnya penasaran. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Meski begitu ia masih bisa mencerna percakapan mereka, Doyoung sedang menjelaskan hal-hal tentang kastil ini yang sepertinya belum diketahui sang murid baru.

Ia mendesis saat mengetahui Taeyong bertanya tentang Yonooh—ia tahu lewat pikiran Doyoung tentu saja. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia benar-benar tak suka dengan hal satu itu. Merasa sudah tak ada yang perlu ia tahu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah 'teman-teman' Black-nya. Ia tahu Taeyong merasa risih dengan tatapan para teman Black-nya.

Dan ia juga tak suka. Ada rasa kesal— _atau marah_?— terselip dalam pikirannya saat para 'teman' Black-nya menatap sosok itu seperti itu, seakan ia adalah mangsa yang siap mereka terkam saat itu juga.

Egonya ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi logikanya terus berfikir 'Kenapa'? Ia menutup mata, mendesis. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memasuki semua pikiran para Black di kelas itu. Enaknya punya kekuasaan. Dalam pikirannya ia berkata, sekedar memberi peringatan dan membuat hatinya lega.

 ** _'Jangan ada yang berani mengangu murid baru itu jika tak ingin berurusan dengan Jaehyun!'_**

Setiap kepala para Black itu berdengung menyakitkan saat pengumuman tiba-tiba itu bergaung di kepala mereka tanpa izin, banyak dari mereka yang memegangi kepala mereka menahan sakit. Sementara yang lain nampak diam dan tak bersuara.

"Taeyong! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Doyoung tanpa sadar berteriak khawatir saat sosok yang duduk di depannya tiba-tiba saja meringis dan memegangi kepalanya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa? Kenapa dengan dia?

Kenapa reaksi yang ia lihat sama dengan reaksi beberapa teman Black-nya.

Apa... dia juga bisa mendengarnya?

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

Dan penasaran Jaehyun tentang pemuda itu semakin bertambah.

.

* * *

— _Apa ini_? Pikir Taeyong.

Kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Seperti sebuah lonceng yang di pukul berkali-kali—berdengung terus menerus. Menyakitkan. Dan suara itu? _Suara apa yang bergaung di kepalanya tadi?_

Taeyong hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 _Halo~ kembali lagi setelah sekian lama._

 _Cukup lama untuk sekedar ganti-ganti nama cast doang. Karena ya... begitulah. Btw, Yonooh yang dipakai di sini OC ya. Tapi kalo misalnya membayangkan ada dua Jaehyun juga boleh sih. Wkwk /apasih_

 _Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, fav, dan follow di ch sebelumnya~ aku cinta kalian (love)_

 **Review Juseyo?**


	4. They're Back

**NCT School**

NCT & SMRookies © SM Entertaiment

 _YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s)._

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **They're Back**

.

* * *

 **S** atu yang memenuhi benak Jaehyun hingga tak karuan seperti ini, membuatnya gelisah dan tak bisa tenang. _Siapa sebenarnya Taeyong?_ Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang seharusnya bisa ia jawab. _Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa?_

Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang tak biasa pada sosoknya. Ia baru datang kemarin dan pengaruh pemuda manis itu begitu kentara baginya. Dia, Jaehyun yang biasanya tak pernah peduli pada apapun seakan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tak heran jika ketiga teman satu kamarnya—terutama Jeno—selalu memandangnya aneh akhir-akhir ini. Semakin dipikir, semua itu malah semakin membuatnya pusing.

Helaan nafas terdengar. Ia butuh seseorang, yang tentunya bisa membantunya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya kini, bukannya merecokinya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab. Bisa-bisa ia _gila_ jika terus seperti ini. Kenapa sosok Taeyong ini begitu sulit ia mengerti?

"Menyebalkan," desis Jaehyun sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Lagi dan lagi ia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja dan pergi ke belakang kastil. Tempat yang sama di mana ia menangkap tubuh Taeyong sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah semalam. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan kelas, karena ia ingin lebih lama mengamati wajah Taeyong dan hal-hal konyol yang ia—

 _Hei, hei. Tunggu dulu! Apa katanya tadi?_

Kenapa semuanya kembali pada sosok itu? Ia ingin merilekskan pikirannya dengan membolos, menjauhkan semua hal tentang murid baru yang baginya sangat misterius itu. Tapi yang terjadi pikirannya malah kembali pada sumber masalahnya. Jaehyun merasa kacau. Benar-benar kacau.

"Jaehyun." Pandangannya yang tadi tak fokus kini teralih pada satu objek yang baru saja menyuarakan namanya. Suara dari sosok yang ia kenali. Ia menatap sosok yang kini ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya, yang kembali membuka suara, "Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu? Sepertinya belum lama. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau terlihat kacau begitu?" lanjut sosok itu. Sosok dengan rambut yang dicat _blonde_.

Jaehyun membuang muka merasa tak suka, "Taeil- _hyung_ ," ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara, " _Hyung_ sudah kembali rupanya." Jaehyun membuang mukanya. Jujur, ia merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan orang yang tak diundang itu di saat begini.

Taeil tersenyum kecil mendapati sambutan seperti itu dari sosok Jaehyun. Taeil bergerak secepat kilat, tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan Jaehyun. "Kau tak senang aku kembali?" tanya Taeil. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, makanya Jaehyun dalam suasana hati seperti ini.

"Aku senang ingin sendiri," desis Jaehyun sebal.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

" _Hm_."

"Tapi aku harus memberimu kabar buruk ini secepatnya."

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandang, "Kabar buruk apa, _hyung_?"

Taeil memasang wajah serius tebaiknya saat ini, menujukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bercanda sekarang. "Mereka kembali," ujarnya datar dengan wajah dingin, meski begitu dalam suara terselip rasa ngeri, "Mereka akan memburu kita lagi. Mereka telah kembali, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun terdiam, paham betul apa yang dimaksud Taeil. Ia tak bodoh. Meski Taeil tak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Ia tahu maksudnya. Siapa yang _hyung_ nya maksud. Kelompok vampire hunter yang sudah lama mengancam bangsa mereka, bangsa vampire. Lawan tertangguh bangsa vampire. Kehebatan mereka sudah tak diragukan lagi. Percaya atau tidak, Jeno pernah terancam mati di tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa, _hyung_? Bukankah mereka menghilang sejak dua tahun lalu?" Jaehyun bertanya serius, ini gawat. Kemunculan mereka akan sangat berbahaya.

Taeil mengangkat bahunya, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Memang sejak perang besar dua tahun lalu, di mana Jaehyun berhasil melumpuhkan sang leader, kabar mereka tak pernah terdengar lagi. Mereka bagai hilang di telan bumi. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja mereka datang lagi. "Salah satu anggota mereka yang mengatakannya sendiri," Taeil menarik lengan bajunya hingga atas, menampilkan sebuah bekas luka yang mengerikan yang berwarna ungu-kehitaman di bagian lengan atasnya, "Aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka saat akan kembali ke mari." lanjutnya lagi. Ia mendesah dan kembali menutup lukanya yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas permanen itu.

Senjata para vampire hunter itu memang dilumuri racun—semacam zat yang entah apa—yang takkan bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat oleh kekuatan regenerasi tubuh vampire. Mereka sepertinya sudah sangat mengetahui seluk beluk vampire itu sendiri dan mengembangkan senjata khusus.

Jaehyun terdiam. berfikir keras. Ia tak menyangka, di saat kalutnya ini masalah yang lebih rumit malah datang menambah pikirannya. Dan ini tidak main-main.

"Kita harus bicarakan ini dengan U-know. Kita adakan rapat secepatnya." Jaehyun bersuara dingin, nampak tak acuh meski dalam hatinya ia gelisah. "Jika mereka benar kembali seperti katamu, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun menatap Taeil lekat, tatapannya dingin dan menusuk, "Maka kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan paling buruk."

Dan Jaehyun beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Taeil yang tersenyum kecut dalam kesendiriannya bersama hembusan angin. "Perang lagi, ya?"

.

* * *

 **T** aeyong tak bisa diam di tempat duduknya dengan tenang. Ia sama sekali tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran sedari tadi. Banyak hal yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang, banyak yang ia pikirkan dan rasa penasaran seakan membuncah dalam dirinya, seakan menjerit meminta penjelasan secepatnya. Ia butuh jawaban atas semua pertanyaan mengenai keanehan yang ia alami sejak masuk ke sini. Banyak. Banyak hal. Tak tahu apa-apa benar-benar sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Belum lagi, di saat ia masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tentang kejadian semalam kini pertanyaannya kembali bertambah, mengenai suara yang bergaung di kepalanya beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Kenapa hal seperti ini terus menimpanya?

Jujur, Ia memang tak bisa dengan jelas mencerna kalimat yang bergaung di kepalanya itu, karena hanya sebuah gaungan memekakkan yang ia dengar. Tak jelas. Bagai suara gemuruh petir saat hari hujan. Ia berfikir dan terus berfikir, namun kesimpulan akhirnya selalu sama. Sepertinya tuduhannya akan mengarah pada satu orang yang sama.

Jaehyun.

Ia sendiri tak tahu apa alasan yang mendasarinya berfikiran seperti itu. Kata hatinya berkata begitu. Ia jadi terdengar seperti seorang fans yang terlalu mengobsesikan idolanya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa sosok itu tak bisa pergi dari pikirannya. _Benar-benar._

Kadang sebersit ide yang gila namun paling ingin ia lakukan berkelebat di benaknya. Haruskah… ia berbicara langsung pada Jaehyun? Mampukah dirinya? Mengingat rasa takut dan traumanya pada makhluk semacam Jaehyun? Pada vampire. _Ah_ , pada dasarnya dirinya memang penakut. Banyak yang ia takuti. Dan ia harus mulai menghilangkan sifat buruknya itu. Bukankah ia seorang laki-laki?

 _Laki-laki sih laki-laki. Tapi kalau takut tetap saja takut._

Tuhkan. Bahkan sekarang sosok Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam kembali terbayang di benaknya.

" _Eh_?"

Taeyong tersentak saat ia menengok ke kanan, baru sadar jika kursi Jaehyun kosong. _Kemana dia?_

Taeyong mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok itu. Tapi memang tak ada. Sepertinya memang benar jika Jaehyun bolos. Mungkin pergi saat dia sakit kepala tadi sehingga ia tak sadar.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Yonooh membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman sekelasnya yang kelewat aneh dan tak bisa diam. Meskipun tak memperhatikan secara terang-terangan tapi hanya melirik lewat ujung mata.

Taeyong terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. Ia tak mungkin mengatakannya pada Yonooh bahwa ia mencari Jaehyun, bukan? Apa yang akan dipikirkannya nanti.

Hening.

"Terimakasih untuk _orange juice_ nya tadi." Taeyong berujar pelan, ia masih tahu berterimakasih. Memang tadi saat ia merasakan kepalanya berdengung sosok itu tiba-tiba datang dan membawa dua kotak orange juice yang katanya titipan dari seseorang. Agak aneh memang, melihat Yonooh peduli pada orang lain seperti itu mengingat dirinya yang dingin dan cenderung tanpa ekspresi. Doyoung pun sampai keheranan. Seorang Yonooh peduli pada seseorang?

Yonooh mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, perlahan pandangannya yang tadinya lurus ke depan berubah,memandang Taeyong lekat, masih dengan tatapannya yang sama tajamnya dengan milik Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun lagi… Jaehyun lagi…_

Ingin sekali ia memukul kepalanya sekarang agar kewarasannya kembali. Setidaknya untuk membuat sosok itu keluar dari kepalanya. Tapi itu akan aneh sekali. "A-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, meski sedikit bingung, "Ya, kepalaku sudah tak sesakit tadi." katanya. Tesenyum kecil mencoba menutupi kegugupannya yang entah disebabkan apa, ia tak tahu.

"Kau mendengar suara di kepalamu tadi?"

 _Satu kedip._

 _Dua kedip._

 _Tiga kedip._

Taeyong terlonjak kaget dan seluruh tubuhnya kini menghadap Yonooh. Terkaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak, meski mungkin belum cukup keras untuk membuatnya mendapatkan teguran dari guru di depan.

Yonooh menyeringai, menatap ke depan lagi, "Jadi benar, ya?" bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya.

Taeyong mengangguk kaku, entah Yonooh melihatnya atau tidak. "Apa kau—"

"Taeyong _-sshi_! Bisa tolong tidak usah mengobrol dan simak pelajarannya?" seruan dari depan mau tak mau membuat Taeyong urung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Ia melihat gurunya terlihat kesal menatap ke arahnya.

"Maaf," ucapnya sambil menunduk dalam, malu. "Takkan kuulangi lagi."

Dua kali. Dua kali di hari ini dia mendapat teguran. Bagus sekali.

Dan pelajaran kembali di mulai. Taeyong memandang ke depan, meski pikirannya terpusat pada satu hal. Ia melirik sosok di sampingnya itu dengan ujung matanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Rasa penasarannya benar-benar meluap.

 _Apa Yonooh tahu sesuatu?_

.

* * *

 **R** uangan itu terdapat tepat di ruang bawah tanah sebuah gereja di pusatkota. Terlihat seperti sebuah laboratorium mini dengan semua peralatan canggih milik mereka. Berpuluh-puluh tabung reaksi dan zat-zat yang entah apa memenuhi ruangan itu, sebuah layar besar terpampang di tengah ruangan, tersambung dengan komputer pengendali yang kini tengah di otak-atik oleh satu sosok dengan jas labnya.

Di bagian lain ruangan, sebuah ranjang terpasang, agak pojok. Di atas ranjang itu, seseorang tertidur dengan beberapa kabel yang terpasang di tubuhnya yang tersambung dengan alat-alat medis, dibalut kain putih tanpa jaitan. Matanya terpejam dan kulitnya tampak begitu pucat. Sosok itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Pintu otomatis ruangan itu bergeser, membuat sosok dengan jas lab mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat kiranya siapa yang datang. Dan ia kembali mengurus komputer pengendali saat sudah melihat sosok itu. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa memandang sosok itu, masih sibuk dengan benda elektronik di depannya.

Sosok yang baru datang itu menggeleng, "Nihil," ujarnya dingin. Matanya yang berlainan warna terlihat kecewa. Perlahan langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke arah ranjang. Pandangannya berubah begitu sendu kala melihat sosok bak mayat itu terbaring diam di sana, tertidur dengan alat-alat medis yang membuatnya masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Menarik sebuah kursi, sosok itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tirus sosok di depannya. Dingin.

"Leader..." panggil sosok itu lirih.

Sosok dengan jas lab melirik mereka, rasa sedih terselip di hatinya melihat pemandangan itu, tapi ia coba abaikan. Ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, memata-matai penyebab semua ini. Ia bersumpah akan membalas semua ini. Setelah penelitian ini selesai.

"Dimana yang lain?" Sosok dengan jas lab bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia belum melihat teman-teman mereka yang lain sejak pagi-pagi buta saat ia datang ke lab ini. Dan tak bisa menemukan mereka di manapun. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Entah," jawab sosok itu, masih sibuk memandangi sosok sang leader yang terbaring di ranjang sambil memegang sebelah tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sosok itu tak menjawab dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Lagi.

"AH!"

Pintu otomatis ruangan itu bergeser lagi, namun mengejutkan saat yang datang berada dalam keadaan terluka. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan pedang miliknya, sebelah tangannya sibuk memegangi luka menganga di sekitar bahu dan lengan atasnya. Darah merembes keluar dari sana. Membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan menjadi berwarna kemerahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sosok dengan jas lab berteriak panik, menghampiri sosok itu dengan khawatir. "Bagaimana bisa begini?" tanyanya sambil membantu memapah sosok itu menuju salah satu kursi di ruangan itu, tak mempedulikan jas putihnya kini ternoda merah darah.

Ringisan sakit keluar dari sosok yang terluka. Lukanya ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Rasanya— _seperti terbakar._

 _Sraaaak_

Dengan sekali sentak kain yang menutupi luka itu dirobek. "Biar aku yang tangani ini," sosok lain sudah siap dengan kotak P3K-nya. Sosok dengan warna bola mata berlainan mendekat.

Sosok dengan jas lab mulai menyingkir. Ia memandang luka di tubuh temannya dengan ngeri, beberapa luka cakaran yang perlahan menghitam dan mengeluarkan darah dan nanah. Astaga. Pasti ini ulah vampire.

Sementara sosok itu dengan cekatan membersihkan setiap luka dengan cairan antiseptik, menghindari kemungkinan terinfeksi. Sosok yang terluka meringis meski ia tak membuka suaranya, lukanya terasa sakit sekali. "Bawakan air dan handuk, kita harus membersihkan darahnya," ujarnya, sementara ia mulai mengoleskan cairan dalam tabung reaksi ke bagian yang penuh luka.

Sosok dengan jas lab mengangguk kaku dan segera beranjak mengambil apa yang diminta.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sosok yang terluka meringis sakit sebelum menjawab, "Aku bertemu satu vampire. Kukira akan mudah membunuhnya, nyatanya ia kuat. Aku sampai kewalahan dan terluka begini." Ia mengangkat pedangnya dan menaruhnya di meja. Pedang yang biasanya mengkilap itu kini terlumuri darah. Darah vampire itu, "Tapi aku juga berhasil melukainya dengan pedangku ini." lanjutnya lagi. Terkekeh.

Tak ada sahutan.

Sosok yang tadi sempat menghilang masuk, kembali dengan sebaskom air dan handuk. Di tangannya yang lain ia membawa segelas air yang langsung ia sodorkan padanya, yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terimakasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Yang dibalas anggukan singkat.

"Buka bajumu, lukamu akan aku perban."

Ia mengikuti perintah tanpa protes. " _Emm_ ," Ia terlihat ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sosok itu menatapnya dengan kedua irisnya yang berlainan warna, dingin, "Kenapa?"

Ia terdiam, memandang sekelilingnya, apa saja asal bukan sepasang mata itu. "Sebenarnya..."

Dua sosok lain menatapnya lekat. Menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada apa?"

"…Aku berkata pada vampire itu bahwa kita telah kembali," ujarnya pelan sambil menunduk dalam.

.

* * *

 **J** eno keluar dari kelasnya. Tepat pukul dua lebih lima belas. Kegiatan belajar memang telah berakhir dan sekarang ia punya satu tujuan. Ia berniat menemui Jaemin setelah ini, maka setelah membereskan buku pelajarannya ke laci meja ia bergesa menghampiri kelas sang kekasih yang berada dua kelas dari kelasnya. Ia merindukan sosok itu.

Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan meski ia sudah sangat tak sabar. Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di pintu kelas Jaemin

Tapi sebuah tarikan pada tangannya membuatnya harus berhenti. Ia menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati Jaehyun di sana. Berdiri dengan ekspresi dinginnya. "Ada hal penting." Jaehyun berujar dingin, tatapannya memandang sekeliling mereka, "Rapat mendadak."

Jeno sudah hendak protes, ia ingin menemui kekasihnya dulu sekarang baru setelah itu melakukan apapun yang ia minta.

Jaehyun yang tahu isi pikirannya langsung berkata, "Sekarang, Jeno." Dengan nada memerintahnya yang entah kenapa terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Jeno menurut, meski dalam hati ia merutuk.

Berjalan berdampingan mereka menuruni tangga, melewati beberapa koridor panjang dan belokan hingga sampai di halaman luar kastil. Mereka terus berjalan dalam hening melewati jalan setapak yang membawa mereka menuju gerbang kastil. Semakin mereka mendekat, gerbang itu semakin terbuka dengan suara decitan keras dengan sendirinya.

Satu langkah mereka meninggalkan kastil sekolah itu dengan ajaib pakaian mereka berubah,, bukan lagi seragam hitam yang tadi mereka kenakan. Keduanya sama-sama memakai kemeja dan celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets, dibalut sebuah mantel hitam.

"Bagaimana yang lain, _hyung_?" Jeno bertanya dengan nada tenang sambil terus berjalan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya rapat mendadak diadakan. Terkecuali memang sesuatu yang benar-benar gawat telah terjadi.

Jaehyun tak menoleh, tapi menjawab, "Aku sudah memberitahu mereka lewat telepati." Ia terlihat berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di tujuan lebih cepat.

Jalan ini begitu sepi, sama sekali tak ada kendaraan lewat ataupun orang berjalan, angin malam berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun kering yang berguguran di jalan. Suara burung hantu dan lolongan serigala terdengar dari kejauhan. Mereka terus berjalan, melewati gedung-gedung bercat kusam yang berderet rapat dan banyak gang kecil. Mereka berbelok beberapa kali, terus menuju tempat yang terlihat lebih kumuh.

Lalu mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita, _hyung_." Jeno berkata setelah lama membisu. Ya, dia sudah curiga sedari tadi tapi baru berani menyuarakannya. Di belakang mereka, ada seseorang yang entah siapa mengikuti mereka.

Jaehyun diam saja, terus berjalan. Ia juga sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal itu sedari tadi. Ia bisa merasakannya dan memilih diam mengabaikannya.

Jeno, yang melihat respon Jaehyun yang statis kembali diam. Dia hanya terus berjalan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung tanpa pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Paradise', ada bangunan lain di samping gedung itu, dan jika diamati ada sebuah gang kecil yang begitu gelap diatara keduanya. Jeno dan Jaehyun berjalan masuk ke sana. Langsung disambut pemandangan kumuh dan tikus-tikus hitam yang lewat. Gang kecil ini buntu dan ada sebuah pintu kayu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Paradise', rupanya ini jalan masuknya.

"Jeno kau masuk duluan." Jaehyun berbicara saat mereka hendak masuk, membuat Jeno menyerhit. Jaehyun menatapnya tajam kemudian berkata lagi, "Aku ada urusan sebentar."

 _Oh._

Jeno langsung mengangguk paham, urusan yang dimaksudnya pasti tentang si penguntit itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jeno masuk ke sana. Dari celah pintu yang dibukanya, terlihat di dalam banyak orang sedang menari di bawah kerlap-kerlip lampu dan musik yang mendentum-dentum keras.

Sebuah bar.

Jaehyun menyeringai dalam kesendiriannya. Ia senang bisa memberi pelajaran pada penguntit yang telah berani mengikuti mereka. "Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu," gumamnya dengan seringai aneh. Melihat sosok hitam penguntit itu mendekat, Jaehyun pun meloncat.

 _Hap!_

Ia sampai di atas atap dengan satu kali loncatan. Duduk tenang di sana. Ia akan mengamati terlebih dahulu.

.

* * *

 **D** oyoung mendesah sambil menyimpan tumpukan berkas yang harus ia koreksi dan beberapa proposal yang minta dipelajari. Tugasnya sebagai anggota pengurus sekolah benar-benar melelahkan. "Hhhh," sambil menghela napas berat ia mulai mengambil satu lembar dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti dan menambahkan beberapa tanda untuk dikoreksi atau masukan dengan penanya.

Ia terus mengulangi hal itu hingga tak sadar seseorang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Tersenyum memandangnya yang terlihat begitu sibuk.

 _Wuuuussssh_

Angin berhembus kencang lewat jendela, menerbangkan beberapa lembaran dalam tumpukan yang tadi ia taruh di meja. Dengan bersungut ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil beberapa lembaran yang tercecer. Ia membungkuk untuk memunguti kertasnya. Sebuah lembaran terbang hingga ke dekat pintu, dengan jalan gontai Doyoung berjalan sambil menunduk, ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya dan saat itulah ia melihat sepasang kaki.

Wajahnya mendongak dan ia melotot melihat sosok itu.

"Hai, Doyoungie." sapa sosok itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Doyoung menegakkan tubuhnya dan lembaran di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Matanya terasa membola dan tanpa menunggu lama ia memeluk erat sosok itu dengan begitu erat. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika sudah kembali!" Doyoung memukul-mukul dada sosok itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara air matanya turun begitu saja.

Dengan pelan sosok itu melepas pelukan mereka, menangkup wajah Doyoung yang kini berurai air mata. "Jangan menangis…"

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, _huh_?"

Sosok itu tertawa, pasti sama besarnya dengan rasa rindu yang ia rasakan selama ini. Bahkan mungkin lebih besar. "Aku kembali,"

Doyoung mengangguk, sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi."

"Tidak akan."

"Taeil- _hyung_."

" _Hum_?"

Doyoung merajuk, "Cium aku."

Taeil tertawa. Ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

.

* * *

 **Y** onooh menghilang lagi.

"Aish." Taeyong berungut ria sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam laci meja. Kelas berakhir tepat pukul dua lebih lima belas dan sekarang Taeyong tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tadi ia mengantuk lagi saat pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran ia menyesal kenapa ia harus memiliki kebiasaan buruk seperti itu. Ia tersadar saat mendengar suara Yonooh berpamitan, ia berkata 'Aku duluan,' dengan nada datarnya yang seperti biasa. Sedetik kemudian ia refleks bangun dan menengok ke arah kiri secepat yang ia bisa. Ia masih punya pertanyaan yang belum ditanyakan pada Yonooh. Tapi ia harus kecewa karena sosok itu sudah menghilang, seperti kebiasaanya (padahal ia baru melihatnya tiga kali).

Kadang Taeyong heran. Apa mungkin sosok itu punya kekuatan super? Aneh sekali bisa menghilang cepat sekali seperti itu.

"Hhhh."

Taeyong mendesah berat saat tahu kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan jawaban kembali terlewat begitu saja. Dengan kesal ia mengacak rambut coklatnya sambil mengembungkan pipi. Kesal. Beberapa orang di dalam kelas yang melihat itu tertawa. Tapi seperti biasa, Taeyong tak menyadarinya. Sungguh tak peka.

 _Puk._

— _Puk. Puk._

"Hei!" Taeyong berteriak sebal saat merasa jari telunjuk seseorang menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang mengembung. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ten di sana.

"Berhenti berlaku aegyo," ujar Ten sambil duduk di kursi Yonooh, di samping kirinya, menghadap tepat ke arahnya. "Kau sengaja mau menggoda murid di sini, he?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sementara Taeyong semakin mengembungkan pipinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Ten bilang. Bagimana caranya ia menggoda mereka hanya dengan berlaku aegyo? Mengangkat bahunya, Taeyong menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, terlihat begitu lesu.

Ten yang melihat itu langsung menyerhit, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang kesal," Taeyong memulai ceritanya sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, masih setia di posisinya yang tiduran di meja.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Yonooh menghilang."

 _Ah_. Dan seketika sebuah senyum nakal tersungging di wajah Ten, ia menatap Taeyong tak percaya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan tertarik pada pria dingin dan misterius macam Yonooh." Ten terkekeh.

"Y-ya! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

Taeyong diam. Tak menjawab, tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak mungkin menceritakannya semua pada Ten. Makanya dia hanya diam.

"Ya sudah," Ten bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dan sepertinya hendak pergi, "Aku ada urusan dengan klub setelah ini."

Taeyong mengangguk malas. Ia masih belum mau beranjak.

"Doyoung dan Kun juga ada urusan. Kau bisa kembali ke kamar sendiri kan, Taeyong?" Ten bertanya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi. Taeyong mengangguk lagi.

Dan Ten benar-benar pergi setelahnya. Hanya bersisa beberapa siswa di kelas ini. Taeyong kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, kali ini ke arah kanan. Dan saat itulah ia melihat sosok Jaehyun dan Jeno lewat melalui jendela kelas. Mereka terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa meski dengan wajah dingin.

Entah apa yang merasuki Taeyong ia tiba-tiba bangkit dengan semangat, padahal sedari tadi ia lesu. Ia berjalan di belakang mengikuti mereka. Rasa penasaran menguasi dirinya. Jaehyun dan Jeno berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar, membuat Taeyong harus sedikit berlari agar tak kehilangan jejek.

 _Mereka akan kemana?_

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya sambil terus berjalan. Tak lama ia sampai di halaman kastil dan melihat kedua sosok itu mengarungi jalan setapak menuju gerbang.

 _Apa mereka akan pergi keluar? Kemana?_

Taeyong semakin penasaran, ia terus mengikuti mereka, meski tertinggal jauh di belakang karena tak ingin ketahuan. Ia menatap gerbang tinggi bercat kusam itu terbuka perlahan dan kedua sosok itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kastil.

"Ahhh. Sakit…" Taeyong mengeluh saat merasakan kakinya mulai sakit. Dengan keadaan seperti itu ia masih mencoba berlari mengejar dua sosok misterius yang kini jauh di depannya.

"Apa?" Taeyong melongo melihat pakaiannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah saat satu langkah melewati kastil sekolah itu. Kini ia mengenakan kemeja biru, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Dan dia kembali melongo saat melihat langit hitam bertabur bintang ditemani cahaya bulan menjadi pemandangan di atas sana. _Bagaimana mungkin?_

"B-bukankah tadi masih siang?" gumamnya dengan tak percaya. Rasa sakit di kakinya seakan menghilang karena kaget. Menggelengkan kepalanya, kewarasan Taeyong mulai kembali. Ia melihat dua sosok itu sudah tak terlihat, maka dari itu ia berlari begitu cepat, berharap masih bisa mengejar mereka.

 _Ah_ , dia melihatnya. Mereka mengambil belokan kanan di ujung jalan raya ini.

Dengan hati-hati ia terus menguntit seperti itu sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung bertuliskan 'Paradise'. Alisnya sedikit menyerhit saat mendapati gedung itu hanya dipenuhi jendela. Sama sekali tak ada pintu atau sesuatu yang menjadi bisa dijadikan pintu masuk.

Ia berdiam diri di tempatnya, di belakang tiang listrik dan mengamati mereka mulai masuk ke gang di samping gedung itu. Tak ingin diketahui, ia menunggu beberapa menit sebelum berjalan mendekat.

Ia mengintip gang itu, terlihat sedikit kumuh dan banyak tikus.

Dengan perlahan ia berjan masuk, bau alkohol dan bau aneh lainnya bisa dirasakan indera penciumannya saat melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Taeyong melangkah hati-hati, memperhatikan dengan benar-benar apa yang ia injak sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu bertuliskan 'Paradise'. Sebuah pemahaman merasukinya, rupanya inilah jalan masuk ke gedung ini. Taeyong berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu bingung harus masuk atau bagaimana.

 _Brak!_

Pintu kayu coklat itu terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Taeyong terlonjak dan melangkah mundur. Seorang wanita berpakaian minim berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat itu dengan sebuah botol di tangannya. Ia meracau, memaki, bernyanyi bahkan menangis seperti orang gila sambil beranjak pergi ke jalan raya di depan sana.

" _Apa…_ itu tadi?"

Jantung Taeyong berpacu karena kaget. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. Dan ia juga baru sadar di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sebuah gang sempit, gelap dan menakutkan. Sebuah bar?

Astaga.

Taeyong mulai mengutuk sifatnya yang selalu terlalu penasaran, sampai-sampai bisa menghilangkan ke warasannya seperti ini. Jika ia sudah penasaran maka rasa takutnya seakan pergi, begitu juga dengan kewarasannya. Lagian untuk apa Jaehyun dan Jeno datang ke tempat seperti ini? Mereka masih di bawah umur sama seperti dirinya!

 _Wuuussssh_

Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya merinding. ia memandang pintu kayu itu dan sekelilingnya dan rasa takutnya yang selalu berlebihan itu kembali muncul. Ia melirik sekitarnya takut. gelap, sempit, pengap. Dan jika ia tak salah ia mendengar suara lolongan serigala dan burung hantu dari kejauhan.

Perlahan dia melangkah mundur, selangkah demi selangkah, tanpa melihat jalannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah botol bir di belakangnya, membuatnya terpeleset, jatuh dan mengaduh.

Pintu kayu terbuka dari dalam dan bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria muncul dari sana dan kini menatap Taeyong. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya saat ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda di depannya. Pria itu mendekati Taeyong, ia membantunya berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Taeyong, tanpa curiga sedikitpun mengangguk, menerima tawaran bantuan itu begitu saja. Sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir, karena rasanya sakit sekali setiap kali ia melangkahkannya.

Pria itu memapah Taeyong masuk ke gang yang gelap hingga sampai di ujungnya. Ia membiarkan Taeyong menyender ke dinding, sementara kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuh pemuda itu, seakan memenjarakannya, mengekangnya. Senyuman mencurigakan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Emm, tuan... aku rasa kau terlalu dekat. Bisa mendur sedikit?" Taeyong yang merasa risih dengan posisi mereka akhirnya membuka suara. Tapi bukannya menjauh pria itu malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Membuat Taeyong tersentak.

"T-tuan..." Taeyong mulai ketakutan. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan ia bisa dengan jelas melihat seringai di wajah pria itu. Seketika Taeyong sadar apa yang terjadi. _Pria ini pasti orang jahat!_

"M-mau apa kau? Pergi!"

Taeyong meronta meminta lepas, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul sosok di depannya tapi sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Taeyong mencoba mendorong pria itu dari tubuhnya, tapi tenaga itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, membuat itu sia-sia, terlebih dengan sait di kakinya. Taeyong mulai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Dan gemetaran itu semakin bertambah saat pria itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

"Lepas!" Sekali lagi Taeyong meronta, mencoba membebaskan tubuhnya dari pria itu.

"Kenapa manis?" tanyanya sambil menciumi pipi dan wajah Taeyong. Taeyong kembali meronta, menggelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi tangan kekar pria itu memang dagunya, begitu kuat. Membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan wajahnya.

"Hm. tenang saja manis. Aku takkan bermain kasar." ujar pria itu sambil mulai mencium sudut bibir Taeyong, menghisapnya pelan.

 _Slap!_

Taeyong menampar wajah pria itu menggunakan tangannya dengan keras, hingga tangannya teras begitu sakit. Ia bisa melihat pipi itu memerah. Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya, memegang bekas tamparan di pipinya dan mengelusnya perlahan sebelum menatap kembali Taeyong dengan ekspresi marah yang mengerikan.

"Brengsek."

 _Bugh._

Dan sebuah pukulan mengenai perut Taeyong.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu padaku, ha?" Pria itu nampak begitu marah, ia memencengkram dagu Taeyong begitu keras hingga membuatnya meringis sakit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi dengan wajah pemuda manis itu. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di wajah Taeyong yang kini semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia bisa mencium bau alkohol.

"Dengar manis," pria itu menyeringai mengerikan, sambil menepuk-nepukpipi Taeyong, "Jangan paksa aku melakukan ini dengan kekerasan. Kau dengar?" ancamnya. Hidung pria itu semakin dekat, ia menelusuri pipi Taeyong dengan hidungnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terus bergerak di sisi badannya, terus turun ke bawah.

"Kumohon... lepaskan aku..." Taeyong menutup kelopak matanya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran saat wajah pria itu mulai turun ke perpotongan lehernya. Takut. _Kenapa ia selemah ini? Ia laki-laki tapi kenapa bisa selemah ini?_

Dengan satu tarikan pria itu seluruh kancing kemejanya terlepas, membuat bahu dan dadanya terlihat.

Air matanya kembali turun. "H-hentikan." Taeyong mencoba mendorong dada pria itu dengan tangannya. Ia menggeliat, masih merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Mencoba menghentikan pria itu yang kini mulai menciumi, menghisap dan memberi tanda di lehernya. "L-lepas—" Taeyong melenguh, tangan pria itu bermain dengan dadanya. _Ini menjijikkan._

"Tolong!" Taeyong menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa,entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana saat pria itu dengan lancang akan membuka celananya.

 _Slap!_

"Diam!" Pria itu membentaknya.

Tapi Taeyong sungguh tak peduli, "Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!"

 _Slap!_

"Kubilang diam!"

Taeyong merasakan sudut bibirnya terluka, sobek dan berdarah karena tamparan itu. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan rasa dari darahnya sendiri sekarang. Tapi Taeyong belum mau menyerah, ia tak mau. Ia menjerit dan kembali meronta. "Tolong aku―!"

Sebuah hantaman keras sekali mengenai perut Taeyong. Menambah rasa sakitnya, membuatnya terbatuk. "Sudah kubilang diam, brengsek!" pria itu nampak sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kasar ia menarik lepas kemeja Taeyong dan merobeknya, menjejelakannya ke mulut pemuda itu agar berhenti bicara. Selain itu ia juga menggunakan sobekan kemeja itu untuk mengikat kedua tangannya.

Ia melempar sosok kurus itu ke tanah dengan kasar, menimbukan rintihan kesakitan yang teredam. Taeyong sesegukkan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia merasakan punggungnya dingin. Belum lagi rasa sakit di perutnya. Sekitarnya yang kotor sama sekali tak ia pedulikan, ia menyeret tubuhnya semakin jauh.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang manis." Pria itu menyeringai mengerikan, ia menatap penuh nafsu tubuh putih mulus Taeyong yang kini terekspos begitu saja di depannya, terbaring tak berdaya. Seringainya semakin lebar saat melihat sosok itu bergetar ketakutan dan beringsut mundur hingga terhalang tembok di belakangnya.

Pria itu melepas kaos hitamnya dan mulai membuka sabuknya, membuka kancing celananya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau baru bisa pergi setelah aku selesai denganmu," ujar pria itu sambil merangkak mendekat dan menindih tubuh itu. Menahan tangannya yang kini terikat ke atas. Dia mulai mencium dan menghisap leher Taeyong dengan begitu ganas, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan kecil.

Taeyong masih berusaha meronta namun yang terjadi bulir-bulir air matanya malah turun semakin deras. Ia berusaha berteriak, tapi bibirnya tersumpal. Ciuman pria itu terus menjelajah turun ke bagian dada dan perutnya. Menandai semua tempat yang di lalui. Taeyong menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Merasa jijik dengan tubuh dan dirinya sendiri yang kini diperlakukan seperti ini. _Ia laki-laki, tapi dirinya begitu lemah._

Sumpalan di mulutnya terlepas, pria itu yang melakukannya. Dan Taeyong kembali memandang pria itu dengan mengiba, berkata jangan dengan lirih, tapi pria itu malah tertawa dan melumat kasar bibirnya, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan liar. Menciumnya dengan brutal.

Pria itu terus melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

 _Bugh!_

Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya membuatnya terpental dan menghantam dinding dengan telak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, BRENGSEK?!"

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

Suara itu

Pukulan tak henti-hentinya melayang pada wajah pria itu. Berkali-kali.

— _Jaehyun?_

 _BUGH_

 _BUGH_

 _BRUGH_

Tubuh tinggi pria itu yang kini babak belur dihempaskan ke tanah dengan begitu keras, membuatnya tersungkur hingga tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat hampir sekarat, mungkin pingsan. Wajahnya begitu mengerikan, penuh luka lebam dan darah. Beberapa giginya lepas dan tulang hidungnya patah. Sebelah matanya membiru.

Sementara Jaehyun seakan belum puas dengan semua itu, ia berdiri di depan sosok itu dengan begitu angkuh, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat. Ia menendangnya tubuh itu tanpa henti. Berkali-kali. Dengan kekuatan yang semakin bertambah setiap kalinya.

Dan Taeyong melihat itu. Ia melihat semua dengan pandangannya yang agak kabur dari tempatnya terbaring. Taeyong meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sedemikian rupa. Takut.

Jaehyun menatapnya, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Taeyong memandang sayu mata hitam kelam itu. Ia tahu dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

Jaehyun menggeram. Dengan perlahan mata hitamnya mulai berubah warna ke warna yang sewarna dengan warna darah, merah pekat. Sepasang taring muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia berubah dalam sosoknya yang sebenarnya. Vampire.

 _Takut…_

 _Takut…_

 _Takut…_

Taeyong merasakan seluruh tulangnya lemas melihat itu. Jaehyun dalam sosok vampire menerjang dan mengangkat tubuh pria yang tergolek tak berdaya itu, dan tanpa segan membenturkannya dengan keras ke dinding. Menekan tubuhnya dengan cengkraman di leher. Lalu tak menunggu lama, sepasang taring langsung menancap di leher sang pria malang yang setengah sadar.

"AAAAAAAAA."

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar memilukan.

Taeyong memandang itu dengan ngeri dan penuh teror. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat tubuh pria perlahan melemas, teriakannya memelan, lalu benar-benar hilang. Sosok itu sudah mati. Tapi Jaehyun tak berhenti hingga tubuhnya perlahan menyusut, berubah menjadi kurus kerontang sebelum, _plas!_ —menjadi abu.

Jaehyun menggeram lagi, menampilkan taringnya yag kini berlumur darah. Dia menginjak butiran abu itu. Dan sekali lagi ia memandang Taeyong yang terbaring menyedihkan di tanah. Jaehyun berjalan mendekat dan ia tahu tubuh itu gemetaran, menahan takut. _Sosok itu takut padanya_. Ia berhenti, niatnya untuk menghampiri sosok itu seakan terhalang oleh sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Perlahan Jaehyun mulai kembali mendapatkan kontrol tubuhnya. Ia berubah. Matanya yang kini kembali hitam kelam memandang mata Taeyong dan tubuhnya yang terbaring di tanah yang kotor. Jaehyun berbalik, hendak pergi. Rasa kecewa menyelip di hatinya saat tahu bahwa Taeyong sebegitu takut padanya. Apalagi setelah tadi, setelah ia dengan begitu kejamnya menghabisi satu nyawa manusia.

Satu langkah.

 _"J-jangan pergi!"_

Dua langkah.

" _Kumohon jangan pergi..."_

Tiga langkah.

 _"Jaehyun..."_

Itu adalah kali pertama ia mendengar sosok itu memanggil namanya. Sebuah perasaan aneh hinggap dalam benaknya saat namanya diucapkan oleh pemuda itu. Membuat Jaehyun seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Jaehyun berbalik, menatap dingin sosok itu. Ia ingin, begitu ingin memeluk sosok itu lagi, menghampirinya yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh di matanya. Tapi sesuatu kembali menahannya.

"Kau takut padaku."

Jaehyun melihat sosok lemah itu menggeleng pelan dengan susah payah. Meski begitu Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya masih gemetaran, tapi ia tak mau sosok itu pergi. Hatinya melarangnya. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di tempat ini. "A-aku tidak takut padamu," lirihnya.

Jaehyun menatap mata itu lekat, seakan tak percaya. Akan lebih mudah jika ia bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu. Ia tahu pemuda itu berbohong saat mengatakan sudah tak takut lagi padanya, tapi keinginannya untuk menyentuh sosok itu lagi lebih besar sekarang.

 _Zlaaaap._

Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu sudah ada di depan Taeyong. Berlutut di samping sosoknya yang terbaring. Jaehyun membuka ikatan di tangan Taeyong. Perlahan mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya dengan perlahan menggunakan tangannya dengan lembut. "Jika kau tak takut padaku. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Taeyong menutup matanya, air matanya seakan tak bisa berhenti mengalir, ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa.

Melihat itu, Jaehyun tak tahan untuk tak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong yang masih dalam posisi terbaring. Dengan begitu saja Ia mengecup sudut bibir Taeyong, menjilat darah di sana, menghisapnya pelan meski Taeyong sedikit meringis saat ia melakukannya. Manis, rasanya sangat memabukkan hingga membuat Jaehyun bisa lupa diri.

Setelahnya ia beralih mengecup setiap air mata yang turun di pipi Taeyong hingga tak tersisa.

Taeyong merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Ia juga merasakan suatu sengatan aneh dalam tubuhnya saat Jaehyun melakukannya. Taeyong membuka matanya kemudian. Mata sayunya bertemu dengan mata hitam Jaehyun lagi, yang kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis…"

Ada perasaan ganjil dalam diri Taeyong saat mendengar Jaehyun mengatakan hal itu. Taeyong mengangguk pelan, masih bisa merasakan kecupan di ujung bibirnya sedetik lalu.

Jaehyun menatapnya lagi sebelum membuka mantelnya. Ia menyelimuti itu ke tubuh Taeyong yang sebelum mengendong sosok itu dalam dekapannya. Taeyong sendiri tak menolak, ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Meski begitu ia merasa nyaman, perlahan ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Jaehyun.

Meski tak ada detak jantung di sana, meski sebenarnya pelukan itu sedingin es, Taeyong tetap merasa hagat, nyaman, dan aman.

Jaehyun berdiri, dengan Taeyong di gendongannya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun dengan tangan mengalung di lehernya. Taeyong mendongak, Jaehyun menunduk menatapnya. Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Jaehyun..."

Meski jantungnya sudah tak berdetak, Jaehyun merasa seakan itu terpompa lebih cepat saat mendengar namanya kembali disebut oleh suara lirih yang terdengar pelan itu. Orang yang kemarin berusaha membunuhnya, hari ini telah menjadi orang yang menyelamatkannya. Takdir sungguh ingin mempermainkannya. Kali ini Taeyong begitu yakin, sebelum matanya terpejam dan tak sadarkan diri. " _Aku tak takut padamu_."

Jaehyun mendongak menatap langit malan dengan pikiran kalut, bertanya-tanya;

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

 _._

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Jaeyong rasa GGS _is baaaack_. Jangan tampar saya, _please_ T^T. Maaf karena ini lama sekali sejak terakhir _update_. Maaf juga jika ini terlalu aneh dan jauh dari ekspektasi

Seperti biasa juga, terima kasih untuk yang sudah _fav, follow, review_ di chapter sebelumnya juga cerita yang lain. Kalian terbaaaaaik. Maaf reviewnya tidak dibalas satu persatu. He he he.

 **REVIEW JUSEYONG?**


End file.
